


Can't I Be Happy?

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Apocalypse that never happened. Sam and Dean are married to their respective angels and are very happy. Something then comes and removes that happiness. Can they get it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

It wasn't the sun pouring in through the window that woke him this morning. It wasn't even the soft kisses Cas presses onto his lips when he wants Dean to wake. It was the sound of Cas retching in the bathroom. Dean was pretty sure angels don't throw up.

"Cas? Baby, you okay?" Dean asks sitting up in bed.

Cas walks out the bathroom wiping his mouth on a rag. "Yes, Dean. I am fine. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Cas, what's wrong? I may not know a lot, but I'm pretty sure angels don't go around puking their guts out."

Cas hesitated. He didn't want to tell Dean; he was afraid of how Dean would react to the news.

"Baby? Talk to me. If you're sick or something, tell me so I can help you. Remember we said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other?"

Cas nodded. He remembered that as one of their vows when they got married last year. But he was unsure of how Dean felt about kids.

"So tell me."

Cas hesitated and fidgeted then sighed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Sam was downstairs making pancakes, the sweet, buttery kind that he knew Gabe liked.

"What is that smell?" Gabe asked coming in the kitchen.

"Morning, babe. I'm making your favorite pancakes."

"Please stop, I think I'm gonna be sick," Gabe announced and rushed to the bathroom.

Sam looked crestfallen. He heard Gabe throwing up in the downstairs bathroom and was confused. He wondered what was wrong with Gabe. First he doesn't want pancakes, and then he was throwing up? Something wasn't right.

"Gabriel? Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked as Gabe reentered the kitchen.

Sam was hoping that Gabe would tell him that he was okay and that it was just something he ate last night or something weird like that.

"No, Sammy, I'm not okay."

"What's wrong? Babe, are you sick? C'mon, let's get you back to bed," Sam began to usher the archangel back to bed.

Gabe stilled Sam, "I'm not sick, Sammy boy, I'm pregnant."

So not the answer Sam was looking for.

* * *

"Did you just say you're pregnant, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, "I did. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I know that was not something you wanted to hear. I know that you don't want to have children-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, who said anything about me not wanting children? Cas, I've always wanted a family. Ask Sammy. I admit this is a bit weird, like how can an angel even get pregnant? I mean you're a male, so like, how does that even work?"

"Through my grace. I just thought you would be angry with me."

"There's no way I'd be angry with you, babe. True, we've only been married for a year, but I for one, think we deserve this. After all the shit we've done, we deserve to have a family and be happy."

Cas smiled that billion dollar smile that Dean loved so much, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "Don't thank me, baby, we deserve this."

"I wonder how Sam and Gabriel will take this."

"They're gonna be happy, but babe, I gotta go. You need anything before I leave?"

Cas shook his head, "No, just be safe. I love you," he kissed Dean deep on the mouth.

"I love you too, Cas."

* * *

"Are you serious? Gabe if this is one of your tricks, it isn't funny."

"No tricks. I promise. You don't look happy. I thought you wanted to have kids."

"I do it's just I'm confused as to how this happened?"

"You know Sammy boy, for a smart nerd, you are completely dumb sometimes. It happened through my grace."

"Yeah, okay, but how? I mean you're a male, I'm a male. How the hell does that work?"

"An angel's grace allows for many things to happen including allowing a male angel to get pregnant."

"Wow. This means, I'm gonna be a dad?"

Gabe nodded. Sam smiled that smile Gabe loved see, the one where his mouth reached both sides of his face and his dimples were on full view.

"Dean is gonna freak out."

Gabe nodded and looked at the kitchen clock. "Babe, you gotta go or you're gonna be late."

"You need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm good. Have a great day," Gabe said kissing Sam fully on the mouth.

"Mmm. Will do," Sam murmured.

Gabe pulled back and Sam bounded out of the house to Dean's car.

* * *

Dean was already waiting in the impala. Sam opened the door and slipped in the passenger seat. Before the door was shut the boys turned to each other.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you."

"Dude, I gotta talk to you."

Sam giggled like a little girl. "You first, Dean."

Dean shook his head and started up the car. "No, go ahead, Sammy."

"Dean."

"Sammy."

"Gabriel's pregnant."

Cas's pregnant."

Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock.

"Did you say that Cas is pregnant?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, you just said Gabe was pregnant."

"Uh-huh. Wow, what are the odds of that happening? Both of our angels are pregnant."

"Yeah." Dean noticed that they were at Sam's job, "I'll pick you up later, right?"

Sam nodded, "Sure, you wanna meet for lunch, later?"

"Uh, sure. One o'clock?"

Sam nodded and got out of the car. Dean watched Sam enter the building and then drove to Bobby's Salvage Yard.

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel sat across from each other in Cas and Dean's house.

"Cas."

"Gabriel."

"Oh, my."

Cas nodded, "Indeed."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean picked up Sam at exactly one on the dot. Sam jumped in the car and Dean gunned the engine. Dean drove to the nearest restaurant that was closest to Sam's job.

"Remember all the times we ate in those cheap diners?" Dean asked sitting across from his brother.

Sam nodded, "Yup and the only thing you ever ordered was a cheeseburger and fries."

"That was the only thing that looked remotely appetizing. Feels good to actually kick back and not worry about hunting."

"Dude, don't say shit like that. The last time you talked like that we had to go out and hunt a wendigo."

Dean remembered. Although the apocalypse was won, and both he and Sam were happily married didn't mean that they stopped hunting. The waitress came and took their order and after she left, Dean settled back in his seat.

"So Cas and Gabe are pregnant."

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"I dunno. I mean it's great, I guess. You've always wanted a family."

"So have you," Sam pointed out. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sammy."

"Dean, I'm your brother. I know you. Something's wrong. Talk to me before I have to get back to work."

"I dunno, Sammy. I just think it's a little too soon for me and Cas to be having kids. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love kids, but I'm not so sure I'm ready for this."

"Dean, I feel the same way. I mean doing what we do? Knowing what we know? No one wants to raise kids in this type of world, but we just gotta do what we gotta do. I mean I may not be ready for this, but I do know that I am happy and gonna do the best I can."

Dean nodded and finished off his meal as he checked his watch, "Time to get you back to work Sasquatch. Let's go."

* * *

When Dean got home around 5 he found Cas in the kitchen cooking.

"Cas, baby, what are you doing?"

"Cooking. It's Thursday. Have you forgotten that Sam, Gabriel and Bobby are coming for dinner?"

"No. I just meant why are you cooking? Shouldn't you be resting or something?"

Castiel chuckled, "I am only a few weeks, Dean. I am fine. And I know what you are trying to ask. I found a recipe in this book for making lasagna."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna take a shower."

Cas nodded and went back to reading the recipe. Dean just chuckled and headed upstairs.

* * *

Sam got home around 7 and found Gabriel sitting on the couch reading a book about human pregnancies.

"Hey, babe, you ready? We're going over to Dean's and Cas' for dinner remember?" Sam asked placing a kiss on Gabe's temple.

"Yeah. Sammy, check this out; this one woman craved avocadoes and ice cream through her whole pregnancy. Think I'll be like that?"

"Not at all. C'mon let's go."

"You don't wanna change first?"

"You know? I should change," Sam said looking down at his suit.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Gabe were knocking on their brothers' door.

Cas opened the door and greeted his brother and brother-in-law, "Hello, Sam, Gabriel."

"Hey, Cas," Sam replied.

"Come on in. Bobby's already here and Dean is in the kitchen finishing up the dinner."

Sam chuckled as he and Gabe entered the house knowing full well that Dean kicked Cas out the kitchen. Bobby was seated in the living room on the couch.

"Hey, Bobby. Hey, Dean!" Sam greeted.

"Hey, Sammy, beer's on the table," Dean replied.

"Oh, goody," Gabe smiled and picked one up before Sam swiped it out of his hands.

"No beer for you."

"Aww, come on Sammy," Gabe pouted.

"No."

"Please? Just one?" Gabe whined. Bobby laughed.

"Gabriel, you might as well deal with it. Dean did the same with me," Cas said.

"Didn't know you angels drank?" Bobby laughed.

"Oh, we do when we want to," Gabe said winking at Sam.

"Gabriel, you are not having a beer and if you so as much conjure up one, not only will you not get any, but you will be couched."

Dean walked in with salad and grinned, "I'd be careful Gabe, Sam's pretty serious. And don't you be getting no ideas Cas."

"Sucks to be us, huh, Cas?" Gabe asked as everyone started serving themselves.

"How come you boys don't want you're angels to be drinking?" Bobby asked taking a huge gulp of beer.

Dean hesitated and looked over at Sam. Sam sighed.

"Because Cas and Gabe are pregnant."

Bobby spit out his beer, "What!"

Dean sat down at the table with his plate, "Yup. Found out this morning."

"Both of you?"

Cas nodded.

"How the fuck did that happen? All of you are male."

"Apparently an angel's grace allows them to get pregnant no matter whether it's a female or not," Sam said.

Bobby contemplated that while he ate.

"So I guess congratulations are in order. So are you boys ready for this kind of responsibility?"

 _Not in the fucking least, I so do not want kids right now,_ Dean thought to himself. Cas looked at Dean with sad eyes then walked out of the room.

"Sure, I think we can handle it, right Dean?"

"Uh, sure. Right, Cas?" Dean asked looking around. "Where's Cas?"

Everyone shrugged and Dean left the living room and walked into the kitchen. No Cas. He walked back into the dining/living room. He just saw Gabe rush to the bathroom so that ruled out Cas being in the downstairs bathroom. He ran upstairs and didn't find him in any of the rooms.

"Cas!"

"Didn't find him?" Sam asked when Dean came back downstairs.

Dean shook his head. _Cas, where are you?_

Gabe came back from the bathroom, "I take it you didn't find him."

"No, can you like sense him for me?"

"I can try but if Cas doesn't want to be found, I won't be able to find him."

"Just try please."

Gabe nodded and sat down cross-legged on the floor. After about twenty minutes Gabe opened his eyes and stared intently at Dean.

"He's at the park up the street and he's been crying. He's screaming 'Why Dean, why?' what did you do to my brother?"

"I don't know. You guys can stay here if you want. I gotta go find what's wrong with Cas," Dean said grabbing his keys and jacket and walking out the door.

* * *

Dean found Cas sitting on a bench crying.

"Cas? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me, Dean."

"Cas, you can't just go disappearing like that. You had me worried."

"I apologize for worrying you now please go."

"No. I'm gonna sit here until you tell me what's wrong. Cas we just went through this, this morning. We need to be able to talk about shit."

"Does that constitute in lying?"

"What?"

"You lied to me, Dean."

"About what?"

"Your feelings for the baby. This morning you said we deserved this and that you were happy, but just now, you thought something completely different. You said you didn't want to have kids."

Dean tried to pull Cas into his arms but Cas just pushed away from him.

"Cas, I didn't mean it like that. I do want to have kids; it's just that I'm not sure I'm ready. Having a kid is a huge responsibility and I don't know if I can handle that."

"Dean you have dealt with far greater."

"I know, but that stuff I knew how to do; with a baby I don't. Besides, we still hunt. I don't want to raise a child in our kinda world."

"This is not something that will ever go away. There will always be something evil to hunt. So you are saying that you don't want to have a child knowing what you know? That is impossible. You are agreeing that you don't want children."

"Dammit, Cas, that's not what I am saying. You don't understand."

"Then please tell me so I understand."

"Oh, just forget it, Cas. Just know I love you and I do want to have kids with you," Dean growled.

Cas was about to comment when his stomach decided to give and he bent over to throw up. After several minutes of retching, he sat back up and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"You are angry. This proves my point. Yes, maybe you want to have kids, but not with me."

"How dare you think that! Cas, I do want to have kids with you. God, Cas, why can't you understand?"

"Do not blaspheme, Dean."

"Cas, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't want kids or even have kids with you. I do, I really do."

"But you are not happy."

"I am, Cas. I'm just a little self-conscious, that's all."

"Okay."

"Let's get you back to the house. It's getting cold out and Gabe was pretty upset with me."

* * *

Cas and Dean entered the house to find everyone still there and eating ice cream.

"Cas, guess what?"

"What, Gabriel?"

"I threw up three times since you've been gone," Gabe said happily like a child.

"Gabriel, that is disgusting. I do not need to know how many times you've thrown up," Cas grimaced.

"Aww, come on, how many times have you thrown up?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean made gagging noises.

"Twice, happy?"

"Definitely, I've got you beat."

Bobby shook his head, "Gabe, you are acting like a child."

"What else is new? He always acts like a child," Dean snickered.

"Well, it's getting late and I hate driving home in the dark," Bobby said.

"We'll see you later, Bobby. Drive safe," Dean said walking Bobby toward the door.

"Guess we'll call it a night as well. Let's go Gabe, bedtime."

"Don't wanna," Gabe whined.

Sam groaned, "Gabe."

Gabe shook his head, "Not going."

Sam smirked then leaned in to whisper in Gabe's ear. Gabe perked up and ran to the door.

"Coming, Sammy?"

Dean saw this and laughed, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, I just told him that if he didn't come he wasn't getting any," Sam smiled as he walked to the door.

Dean just shook his head as he walked Sam and Gabe to the door. "Have a good night, guys."

"You too. Goodnight, Cas," Sam called.

"Goodnight, Sam."

Gabe pulled Sam out of the door and across the street. Dean chuckled and closed the door.

"C'mon, baby, let's get you to bed," he said taking Cas' hand and leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke up very happy on Saturday morning because he knew Dean didn't have to work and he could spend the day cuddling with him. He blindly reached over to grab Dean and found his side of the bed empty. Cas snapped his eyes open.

"Dean?"

There was no answer so Cas got up in a quick haste to find his husband. Doing so made him dizzy.

"Dean?" Cas called again, but then he heard the distinct humming coming from outside.

Cas walked to the window and smiled seeing Dean outside washing the car. He wasted no time and with a flap of his wings, appeared behind Dean. He was contemplating on smacking Dean's ass but he had another idea. Very sneakily and softly, Cas reached around and snuck his hand into Dean's boxers and grabbed his husband's cock and began massaging it swiftly. Dean gasped and jerked a little. His hand on the car stilled.

"Mmm, Cas, that feels good. But, baby, I'm working," Dean said his voice husky.

"Do you not feel how I want you?" Cas whispered in Dean's ear stroking his cock harder.

"Shit, Cas," Dean whispered jerking his hips.

"Mmm," Cas purred working his hands to a steady rhythm. "I want you right now, Dean."

Dean turned around to face Cas, thus removing Cas' hand from his cock. Cas whined until Dean kissed him.

"You want me to take you right here? Right now?"

"God, yes."

"Really? You want me to fuck you hard against the car? Where everyone can see us?"

Cas whimpered and nodded.

"Want me to make it hard for you to stand when I'm done with you?"

Cas was so horny all he could do was whimper.

Dean gripped Cas and turned him toward the car, "You asked for it."

* * *

Sam was up early that Saturday doing some research and finishing up his paperwork. Gabe groaned when he saw Sam at the table doing work.

"Sammy, what are you doing? It's Saturday?"

Sam shrugged, "I know but I need to get this paperwork finished for my boss and Dean and Cas are coming over for lunch later."

"So?" Gabe asked walking over toward Sam.

"I wanna-oh!" Sam gasped when he felt Gabe's finger enter his hole. "Real subtle, Gabe."

"Sammy, I want you."

"Gabe, I'm working," Sam whined.

Gabe kissed Sam biting his lower lip, "I want you so bad, right now. You should let me fuck you against the table."

Sam moaned and nodded.

* * *

Dean had Cas up against the passenger side of the impala and rubbed his jean clad cock against Cas' ass. Cas moaned and pushed his ass harder on Dean's cock.

"Dean, fuck me already."

"Babe, we don't have any lube out here."

"I don't care. I want you to fuck me. Now."

Dean groaned and undid Cas' pants. He reached around and stuck three fingers in Cas' mouth and Cas immediately began sucking on them hard swirling his tongue around each finger to completely coat them. After several minutes Dean removed his fingers from his husband's mouth and stuck one finger inside Cas' entrance. Cas jerked with the movement.

"I want all of your fingers inside."

"Fuck, Cas. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"You will not hurt me; I am an angel besides you just told me you wanted to make me not be able to walk."

Dean groaned but continued to penetrate Cas with just the one finger.

"Dean," Cas moaned.

Dean grunted and shoved all three fingers in Cas' ass. Cas jerked so hard with the intrusion that he cock hit the door handle.

"Baby, you okay?"

"I am fine. Move faster, Dean."

Dean picked up a steady rhythm with his fingers and after several minutes Cas started moving with his fingers. Dean took that as a sign and removed his fingers causing Cas to whine. Dean spit on his hand and slicked up his cock and positioned it at Cas' entrance. Cas gripped the roof of the car as Dean entered him. Soon Dean was all the way inside.

* * *

Sam was leaning against the table and Gabe was penetrating him with one finger. Sam moaned and pushed his ass against that one finger so Gabe entered a second and began to scissor him.

"So fucking tight, Sammy."

Sam just grunted, "Hurry up,"

Gabe just grinned as he added the third finger. After several minutes of continuous penetration, Gabe removed his fingers. Sam was moaning and writhing and gripping the table.

Gabe chuckled, "I should do this all the time if it gets you like this."

Gabe positioned his cock at Sam's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Sam moaned as Gabe pushed in deeper. Soon he was fully inside. Gabe stilled his body and waited for Sam's okay.

"Shit, Gabe, move."

So Gabe moved. Withdrawing slowly then slamming back in. Sam gripped the edge of the table like his life depended on it. Gabe worked up to a steady rhythm while Sam used one hand to grab his own cock and match Gabe's thrusts. It wasn't long before Sam tensed.

"Gabe, I'm gonna come."

"Good," He said and thrust harder.

Soon Sam came all over his hand and the carpet. Gabe following.

"Well, that was nice," Sam teased.

"Nice? Sammy, that was incredible. Wanna do it again?"

Sam groaned but nodded.

* * *

Dean had worked his way up to a steady rhythm pumping Cas hard and fast. It wasn't long before Dean felt Cas tense. He reached around and gripped Cas' cock and gave it a few hard tugs.

"Come for me, baby," Dean said biting Cas' earlobe.

Cas jerked and screaming Dean's name came hard all over Dean's hand and the car door. Dean thrust a few more times before he also came groaning Cas' name.

"Hell of a good morning, Cas," Dean chuckled.

"I am sorry. I believe I have ruined your car wash."

Dean laughed, "It's alright, babe. I can wash it again."

Cas nodded before bending over to throw up. Dean just rubbed his back until Cas was done and handed him a clean rag.

"This is so embarrassing. Now I have really ruined the car," Cas whined wiping his mouth.

"Don't worry about it Cas. Hey, you wanna help?"

"Since I made the mess, yes. Are we still going next door later?"

Dean nodded and handed Cas a rag.

* * *

At around 2 Dean and Cas headed next door. Sam opened the door shirtless.

"Hey, Dean, Cas."

"Hey, Sammy, bad timing?"

"No, come on in," Sam said moving from the doorway.

"Hey, Deano, Cassie," Gabe said from the couch.

"Hey, Gabe," Dean responded.

"Gabriel, please do not call me that."

"Well, stop calling me Gabriel and we have ourselves a deal."

"Fine…Gabe."

Sam sat next to Gabe on the couch while Dean and Cas took the loveseat.

"So, uh, Gabe and I have been researching about what to expect from the pregnancy," Sam started and Gabe snickered.

"Right, lots and lots of research."

Sam wacked his husband on the head, "Shut up, Gabe. Anyway, the symptoms that Cas and Gabe are likely to go through are: Nausea, fatigue, frequent urination, repulsion of certain foods and smells, cravings and mood swings. The other stuff the website said won't apply to you all because you all are male."

Cas and Dean nodded, "That sounds about right," Dean said.

Sam looked at Gabe and Cas, "So are we looking at human babies or…?"

"They will be Nephilim, half human half angel," Cas answered.

"Great so that means they'll have those freaky angel powers?" Dean asked.

Gabe nodded, "'Fraid so. If either of us have twins their powers will be split though."

"What kinda powers are we looking at?" Sam asked.

"It could range from angelic hearing, hearing thoughts, exorcising demons with a touch, shielding from demonic influence, immense strength and of course healing powers, whether self healing or healing others. They may have all of these powers or just a few," Gabe explained.

"Wow," Dean exclaimed.

"Wow, indeed, but let's worry about that when its time," Sam replied.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

~3 MONTHS LATER~

"Will you sit down, boy? You're gonna wear a hole in the rug."

Dean couldn't stop pacing. It had been three hours already. He was worried shitless. What the hell was taking them so long?

"Dean, please sit down. You're making me nervous. Gabe and Cas are gonna be fine."

"What the hell is taking them so long, Sammy?"

Sam just shrugged, "I'm sure everything is fine. They're in Heaven and there are lots of angels."

Just then Cas and Gabe appeared causing Dean to jump.

"Dammit! What the hell took you so long?"

Cas just smiled and kissed Dean deeply, "Hello, Dean."

Dean looked from Cas to Gabe and back at Cas, "Well?"

Gabe chuckled, "Everything is fine, Dean. Dad did the checkup himself. He said we're fine."

All three hunters breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, who's hungry?" Bobby asked. All hands went up and Bobby shook his head and went to the kitchen.

Sam followed Bobby and Gabe trailed after him leaving Cas and Dean in the living room. Dean kissed Cas deeply.

"I missed you, Cas."

Cas smiled, "And you were worried about me."

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm fine so you don't have to worry," Cas said as he made a face and disappeared.

Dean looked shocked for a minute then he heard retching in the bathroom upstairs. He quickly ran upstairs and found Cas bent over the toilet. Dean rubbed his husband's back and made soothing noises. Cas soon stood up and Dean handed him mouthwash which he quickly used.

"I hate this, Dean," he said when he was finished.

"I know, babe, but don't worry Sam said that it should end by the fifth month."

"What if it doesn't?" Cas asked as they walked down the stairs.

"It will and if not, we'll just deal with it," Dean reassured just as Sam ran past them upstairs.

"Sorry!"

"Gabe?"

Cas nodded.

"Wonder what happened?"

Cas shrugged and sat down on the couch while Dean went into the kitchen to help Bobby.

"Sorry about that, Bobby," Sam said as he entered the kitchen.

"Its fine as long he didn't puke on the food."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Apparently the smell of the steaks got to him."

"Oh."

The three hunters continued to cook the meal. Bobby was cooking the steaks, Dean was peeling potatoes and baking them, and Sam was making a salad. Dean looked up as Cas walked in.

"Cas, you okay?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Bobby had any pickles."

"Uh, yeah," Bobby answered going through the fridge. He handed Cas the jar of pickles.

"Thank you, do you have ketchup?"

"Ketchup?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded and Dean handed the bottle of ketchup.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said as he headed out the kitchen.

"Cas."

Cas turned around, "Yes, Dean?"

"Plate," Dean handed him one.

"Right. I forgot, thank you."

"You gonna still eat dinner?"

"Yes, of course," Cas answered walking out of the kitchen.

Bobby and Sam looked at Dean, "Dude, pickles, and ketchup?" Sam questioned.

Dean nodded, "He's been on that kick for the last week."

"His first craving?" Bobby teased.

"Well, you should see what Gabe's been craving. Marshmallows and ice cream."

"Yeah? That's not that bad."

"I know, but after two weeks? It's annoying to see him eat it."

Bobby laughed, "Let's eat," he said carrying food out on the table.

The boys helped Bobby set the table and both Sam and Dean laughed when they saw how Gabe was sitting far from Cas with a grimace on his face. Dean went to take the pickles from Cas. Cas didn't want to let them go.

"C'mon Cas, we're gonna eat some real food now. Give me the pickles."

Cas shook his head.

"Cas, you promised. You are not gonna eat pickles and ketchup all night. If you eat some real food, I will give them back."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Dean said ignoring the chuckles from the others.

Cas nodded and handed over the pickles and ketchup. The four then made their plates and sat around the living room eating. Cas and Gabe were seated on the couch while their husbands were seated in front of them on the floor and Bobby was seated in his chair.

"Thanks for dinner, Bobby," Sam said stuffing his face.

"My pleasure. It's been a long time since I cooked for you boys."

"Oh, Bobby? Did that piece for the Walker come in yet?" Dean asked.

"Hey, no shop talk," Sam said.

"Fine, Sammy. Mmm, Cas that feels good."

Cas chuckled as he continued to lightly thread his fingers through his husband's hair, "Like that, Dean?"

"Mmhm."

Gabe chuckled at the sight of Dean being petted like a cat. Cas kept up the threading throughout the meal. Once the meal was done, Dean collected the plates and began cleaning up. Cas decided to help.

"No, babe, just sit and relax."

"But Dean, I want to help. It is only fair. You guys cooked so Gabe and I should clean up."

"Hey! I am not getting my hands dirty."

"Don't be a baby, Gabe."

"Cas, it's okay. Sam and I would feel better if you and Gabe just sat down and relaxed."

"That goes for you too, Bobby. Dean and I got the kitchen, right?"

Dean nodded.

"Fine," Cas and Bobby grumbled.

Dean and Sam headed in the kitchen and started cleaning. Dean started on the dishes as Sam put away all the food. Half an hour later, the kitchen was clean and the boys were tired. Walking out of the kitchen, Sam stopped Dean and pointed. Gabe and Cas were sleeping on top of each other.

"Gabe? Come on, we're gonna go," Sam said shaking his husband.

Bobby came downstairs, "You boys getting ready to go?"

Dean nodded, "As soon as we can get these two up. Cas, c'mon we're gonna go home."

Cas nodded and stood up, "I'm ready."

"Me too," Gabe said copying his brother.

"See ya, Bobby."

* * *

The next morning Dean dragged himself in the shower. His body was sore from last night, but he had to be to work. After showering, he quickly dressed and exited the bathroom and found Cas sitting up in bed.

"Morning, Dean."

"Morning, Cas."

"I wish you didn't have to go to work today," Cas whined.

"I know, baby, but I gotta. Trust me, soon I will be on vacation, and I will spend all day with you. You want me to make you some breakfast before I go?"

"No thank you. I'm not hungry and I don't want you to be late."

Dean nodded and kissed Cas on the lips then on the belly. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door and found Sam leaning against the passenger side of the car.

"Dude, you look about as tired as I feel."

Sam climbed in the passenger seat, "You don't wanna know."

"What? You and Gabe went like seven rounds?"

Sam looked shocked, "Six, but how…?"

"Cause Cas and I went seven rounds last night."

Sam sighed, "I can't believe how horny Gabe has become since being pregnant."

"Tell me about it. I don't think they realize we're mere humans and not indestructible."

Dean pulled up to Sam's job.

"See you later, Dean. Have a great day."

Dean nodded, "You too."

Dean waited until Sam got into the building before driving off.

* * *

Sam immediately booted up the computer and started on the documents that needed typing. He hated being a paralegal but it was the closest he could get since he never finished college. He was just happy that he had a job and made money. The work wasn't bad and he got excellent vacation time.

"Excuse me?"

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice that was vaguely familiar. He looked up and gasped.

"Sarah?"

"Sam? Sam Winchester?"

Sam nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"My father lives in this area. He always wanted to retire here and I am visiting him. I've come to take care of some of his legal affairs. What are you doing here?"

"I live here now."

Sarah lowered her voice, "What about the ghosts?"

"I still do that, just not too much. I'm married now so that takes a lot of my time."

"Really? Who's the lucky girl, if I might ask?"

Sam hesitated, "Um, Gabe."

"Gabe? That sounds like a guy's name."

"Uh, yeah. His name is Gabriel."

"Wait, what? You're married to a guy? You mean all these years you've been gay?"

"Not until recently. He's a great guy and I think you'll like him. I mean if you're interested in meeting him."

"Maybe. So where's Dean?"

"He's here too. I live across the street from him."

* * *

Dean was under the hood installing a new carburetor for the Walker car. All he really wanted to do is go home and make love to Cas.

"Dean Winchester? Is that you?"

Dean slammed the hood of the car and looked up.

"Lisa?"

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lisa?"

"Hello Dean," Lisa smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit with my parents for a little while. My father needed his car looked at so I decided to bring it here and let Ben visit with his grandparents. What about you? The last time I saw you, you saved Ben from those _things_."

"They're called changelings. Anyway I live here now."

"What about chasing after freaky creatures or whatever it is that you told me you do."

"Well Sam and I still do that, but it's minor. I actually am married now so I don't do that so much anymore."

Lisa looked shocked, "Married? To whom?"

"The name's Cas."

"Cas? Like for Cassie?"

Dean hesitated for a second, "Actually, Castiel. We got married last year. You should come and meet him. He's really a great guy."

"Wait, you said guy. _You're gay?_ Since when? Oh my goodness."

"Will you relax? I mean it's not like we had a thing going, right? It was just a week of one-night stands." _Wow, Dean really lame._

"Yeah, right. Well as long as he makes you happy. I'll be back later to pick up my father's car."

Bobby walked out of the house and saw Dean talking to some woman, "Dean, Cas is on the phone. He says it's urgent."

Dean gave Lisa a glance, "Okay, Bobby. Here's my number. If you're in town long enough, I'd like you to come for a visit."

Dean runs toward the house and grabs the phone from Bobby, "Cas, babe, you okay?"

" _Yes, Dean. I wanted to ask you if you could pick up some ice cream on your way home. We seem to have run out."_

"Sure, Cas. I'll see you at five, okay? Need anything else?"

" _No thank you. I miss you, come home soon okay?"_

"I will, babe. Love you," Dean hangs up the phone and hands it back to Bobby.

* * *

Dean pulls up in front of Sam's job at exactly one o'clock as usual. As usual, Sam is standing outside reading a book waiting for him.

"Hey, if you'd rather read your book than get lunch, go for it."

Sam laughs as he closes the book and enters the car, "So same place?"

Dean nods and pulls away from the curb. Twenty minutes later he pulls into the parking lot of their usual lunch place. The brother's head for their usual table at the back. They don't even need to look at the menu because they always order the same thing. The waitress comes over to them and takes their order.

"Hello boys, the usual? Chicken Cesar Salad and a Coke for Sam; Cheeseburger, Fries and a Coke for Dean?"

Sam and Dean nod and the waitress walks away. Sam notices that Dean hasn't said two words since they've gotten to the restaurant.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good Sammy. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Who came to the junkyard."

"Who?"

"Lisa."

"Lisa? The girl who you spent a week with while we were in Flagstaff? The same one who we saved her son from the changelings?"

"Yup, same one."

"Wow, wonder what she's doing here. Guess who I saw at the office?"

"Who?" Dean asked just as the waitress came back with their food.

"Sarah."

"Sarah, the girl who helped us with that freaky painting? The one who I said you should marry?"

Sam laughed, "Yup, same one."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Wonder what they're doing here."

"Well according to Sarah, she's visiting her father."

"Yeah and Lisa claims that her and Ben are here visiting her parents. You do realize that if Cas and Gabe realize who these women are we are in deep shit."

Sam takes a sip of soda, "I don't really think so. I mean Cas and Gabe will know that these women were part of our old lives and didn't really hold a meaning in our lives."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, right. I don't think they'll believe that crap."

Sam and Dean continued eating and talking like they didn't live across the street from each other and saw each other every day. Sam told Dean about how much he hated his job and Dean told Sam about how after the fifth car every day he doesn't want to see another car. Before either brother realized it, it was 2 o'clock and they had to get back to work. Sam paid for the meal and Dean left the waitress a nice tip and then Dean dropped his brother back at the office and headed back to Bobby's.

* * *

At five in the afternoon Dean walked through the door wanting to take a shower.

"Cas?"

Dean heard Cas in the upstairs bathroom and ran upstairs. He found Cas doubled over the toilet puking his guts out. Dean soothingly rubbed his back.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here."

Cas looked up at Dean through tear-filled eyes.

"Cas, what's wrong? Here, let's get you cleaned up."

Dean helped Cas to his feet and closing the toilet, sat Cas down on it while he rinsed a washcloth with warm water. He slowly wiped Cas' face and then handed him the mouthwash.

"Cas, what happened? You smell. Sorry babe, but you do."

Cas nodded, "I know. I was going to take a shower but I got so tired and felt weak. I haven't been able to keep any food down. It's like everything I eat, I throw up."

"So you've been throwing up all day?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me when you called? Cas, I would 'a came home."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

Dean shook his head, "Cas, you gotta tell me these things. Let's get you in the shower."

* * *

Gabe was getting worried, Sam hadn't come home yet and it was just getting to seven o'clock. He decided to wait a little while longer before going after his husband. Normally Gabe wouldn't be worried, but lately he's become more and more worried if Sam doesn't come home on time. Gabe glanced at the clock which read 7:15. He was just about to teleport to Sam's job when the door opened and in walked Sam. Gabe squealed (though he would never admit that to anyone) and ran to the door planting a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Gabe," Sam tried to talk but then just let up and let Gabe abuse his mouth.

"You're late, Sammy," Gabe said when they parted.

"Sorry, Gabe. The bus was running a little late."

"I was getting worried and was about to come get you."

"Don't you dare ever do that, Gabe. I should 'a called you. I'm sorry."

"If you can make me a mean hero sandwich, you'd be forgiven."

Sam chuckled, "Sure, let me just change my clothes. Did you not eat today?"

"No, I ate. I'm just starving again."

Sam chuckled again, "Oh, right."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sam was so fucking sore that he had to call in from work. As Sam limped to the bathroom he chuckled. He loved Gabe more than anything, and Gabe was normally horny, but ever since he'd become pregnant, he was hornier than usual and expected to go at least seven rounds. Sam let the warm water hit his sore muscles and he hummed in pleasure. He stayed under the shower until the water became cold. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom just as Gabe was waking up.

"Hey, Sammy thought you had to work today."

"I had to call in sick. I'm so fucking sore."

"Sorry, Sam."

"Don't worry about it Gabe."

Sam got dressed and Gabe rushed to the bathroom to puke. Sam knew that Gabe was getting tired of the morning sickness.

"Gabe?" Sam asked as Gabe came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that an old friend of mine is in town and I invited them for dinner one day this week."

"Who?"

"Her name is Sarah."

"Her?"

"Yeah, she helped Dean and me on a hunt a long time ago. She's in town visiting her father and I told her I was married and invited her to dinner to come and meet you. Is that alright?"

"Fine," though Gabe clearly wasn't too happy about it.

"What's wrong, Gabe?"

"Nothing."

"You think I slept with this girl?"

"No."

"Yes you do. Look, I will admit, I kissed her. But that was before I knew you or even really what I wanted. It was after Jessica and I liked her a lot. But it was because I liked her that I never started anything with her. I wasn't like Dean, hooking up with random chicks every state we go to. All I did was kiss her once. I promise."

"Alright, I understand."

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist, "Thank you for trusting me."

"Anytime, Sammy."

* * *

"Cas, listen to me. If you are feeling sick, tell me. I will stay home."

"I'm fine, Dean. Go to work."

"Cas, you don't sound fine. You know what, let me call Bobby."

Cas shook his head, "No, Dean. I will be okay, I promise."

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Fine, but if you keep throwing up or anything like that at all, call me and I will come straight home, okay?"

Cas nodded. Dean gave him a light kiss on the lips and headed out the bedroom. He got downstairs and was about to walk out the door. He slammed the door.

"Fuck this," he said and ran upstairs back to the bedroom.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

"Calling Bobby. I'm staying home with you today."

"Thank you," Cas said before he ran to the bathroom.

By the time Cas came back from the bathroom Dean had just hung up the phone with Bobby.

"Hey, you wanna try and get something in your stomach?"

"Yes, I would like some pickles."

Dean shook his head, "Nuh-uh. No pickles this early in the morning. Let's try some toast."

"But I want pickles."

"I know, babe, but later. I wanna try you eating something else first."

Cas nodded and followed Dean down to the kitchen as Dean put two pieces of bread in the toaster. Dean made Cas sit at the table and handed him some apple juice.

"This always used to help Sammy when he had an upset stomach and maybe later I can go out and get you some ginger ale."

"Thank you," Cas said sipping the juice slowly.

Dean turned back to the toaster as the bread popped up. He slathered the toast with butter and handed it to Cas.

"Small bites, Cas."

"Dean?"

"Yes?" Dean replied making himself some toast as well.

"Who's Lisa?"

"What?"

"Who's Lisa? You've been thinking about her since yesterday."

"Oh. She's an old friend. Sam and I helped her and her son out of a sorta jam a long time ago."

"You mean like a hunt?"

"Yeah, her son had been kidnapped by changelings. Sam and I took care of that hunt. I guess I was just thinking about her because she stopped by the Salvage Yard. She's in town and I kinda invited her over to meet you."

"Oh. Was she one of your many hits?"

Dean spluttered and choked on his coffee, "What?"

"You know, one of the many girls you had intercourse with."

 _Shit._ "No, Cas. Lisa's just an old friend," Dean lied.

"Okay."

"Yeah. How's the stomach?"

"Fine. It seems that the little one feels better and is not giving me a hard time."

"That's good," Dean said just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Dean. It's Lisa."_

"Oh, hey, Lisa. What's up?"

" _Not much. Hey I was just wondering, when would you like me to come over for dinner?"_

"Um, how's Thursday? Sam and his husband usually come over so you can see him."

" _Sounds great."_

Dean gave Lisa his address and hung up the phone and turned to see Cas doubled over in pain.

"Cas? Are you alright? Come on let's get you on the couch."

"It hurts, Dean and I don't know why. Father said there should be no pain. He said the third month is the easiest."

"I dunno, Cas. What does it feel like?"

"Pain and lots of it."

"Maybe I can call Gabe."

Dean ran to the phone and dialed Sam's house and was surprised when Sam answered the phone.

"Sam? Can you bring Gabe over? Cas is in a lot of pain and neither one of us know why."

Five minutes later Sam and Gabe were at the door. Gabe immediately rushed to his brother's side.

"Cas, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know, Gabe. I feel lots of pain."

Gabe felt his brother's belly and frowned. Both Sam and Dean saw the frown.

"Gabe, is he okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. I have a hunch as to what's causing his discomfort, but I think it best if we let Dad take a look."

Gabe took hold of Cas and disappeared.

"Shit!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, Cas is gonna be fine," Sam said trying to reassure his brother.

Half an hour later both angels returned. Dean looked from Cas to Gabe, "Well?"

"Father said the reason I am feeling discomfort is because we're having twins," Cas said with a huge smile.

Dean's mouth hung open so Cas took this opportunity to kiss him.

"Twins?" Dean asked after they parted.

Gabe nodded, "Yup, congrats, Dean."

Cas looked at Dean, "You are not happy."

"Don't worry, Cas. Dean's very happy. He's just a little shocked right now, right big brother?"

"Yeah. I never expected to have twins, but that's-that's awesome."

Cas smiled and went into the kitchen to look for his pickles. Gabe turned to Dean.

"Dad wanted me to warn you, that now that he's having twins, his emotions are gonna be really whacked so to be careful."

"Like I have to worry about your emotions?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Sammy, but Cas' are gonna be a lot more than mine since I'm only carrying one."

"Good to know thanks."

Cas came out of the kitchen with a plate, ketchup and his jar of pickles. Dean just shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

By the time Thursday rolled around both Winchesters were exhausted. Dealing with full-time jobs as well as pregnant angel husbands took the energy right out of them. Sam and Dean were in the kitchen cooking while the angels were resting on the couch. The doorbell rang and Sam answered it.

"Sam!"

"Hey, Sarah, glad you could make it," Sam replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for inviting me? Where's Dean?"

"Kitchen. Come on let me introduce you."

Sam led Sarah into the living room. Sarah nodded appreciatively at Dean's house.

"Sarah, this is my husband Gabriel and Dean's husband, Castiel. Cas, Gabe, this is Sarah."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sarah. Sam told us that you helped him and Dean on a hunt," Gabe said.

"She sure did, freaked out too," Dean said coming out of the kitchen with a plate of chicken.

The doorbell rang again and this time opened the door to see Bobby at the door and Lisa just pulling up.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Lisa, where's Ben?"

"With his grandparents."

"Well come on in, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Lisa followed Dean into the house, "Nice place."

"Thanks. You remember Sam. That's Gabriel, his husband. This is Castiel, my husband and over there is Sarah, she helped us out on a hunt a long time ago. And of course Bobby, which I'm sure you've already met."

"Well how about we eat, I'm hungry," Gabe asked.

"Gabe, you are always hungry," Sam chuckled.

Everyone grabbed plates and began to fill their plates with fried chicken, baked potatoes, salad and macaroni and cheese. Gabe and Cas took their usual places on the couch while Lisa, Sarah, and Bobby sat at the table. Sam and Dean sat on the floor in front of their husbands. They chatted about what everyone had been doing since the last time they saw each other.

"I have a question. I'm not trying to be rude, but what's with the angel names?" Sarah asked.

Dean glanced at Cas who nodded. "That's because they're angels."

"Really?"

Gabe nodded, "Yup."

"Wow. I've actually met real angels. This is remarkable."

"So Dean, is the sex better than it was with me?" Lisa bluntly asked.

Everyone looked shocked. Dean nearly choked until Cas did his two finger thing, "What?"

"I was just wondering what it was like to bang the angel. Is it as fulfilling as it was me? I mean that's why you kept coming back to me, right?"

Cas was shocked and felt bile fill his throat, "Excuse me," he said and ran to the bathroom.

Dean ran after him and tried to comfort him, but Cas pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"Cas…"

"You lied to me. Again."

"Baby, let me explain."

"No. I don't want to hear your excuses. Go back to your bitch."

Dean was shocked Cas had never used that type of language before, "Cas, I'm sorry, I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cas screamed before disappearing.

Dean sighed and went back to the living room, "Lisa, get out."

"But I haven't finished eating."

"Get. Out. And don't ever come back. I can't believe you said something like that."

"Dean, you know you still want to be with me. I just wanted you to see that."

Dean growled, "Get out of my house before I throw you out."

Lisa ran out the door and Sarah wasn't too far behind.

"Thanks for dinner, I need to go though."

"Sorry about that, Sarah," Dean apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. It was good to see you, Dean; maybe I'll be seeing you another time."

Dean nodded and shut the door after she left. He turned around to find three sets of eyes staring at him.

"What?"

"Dean, you didn't tell Cas you slept with Lisa?" Sam asked.

"Clearly."

"Why?"

Dean sighed, "I don't know."

"You lied to my brother. I told you to be careful."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You don't apologize to me. You apologize to my brother and fix this, c'mon, Sammy."

"Dude, seriously, just fix this," Sam said following his husband to the door.

Dean followed Sam, Gabe, and Bobby to the door and shut it after they left. He sighed and went upstairs to the bedroom. He wasn't really surprised to find that Cas wasn't there.

"Cas! Get your feathery but down here! I wanna talk to you!"

Several minutes passed and there was no answer. Dean called Cas again.

"Cas come down here!"

There was a flutter of wings and when Dean turned, Cas was standing in the doorway.

"I am not your lapdog. Do not treat me like one."

"I'm sorry, Cas, but we really need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. You lied to me. I asked if you had intercourse with her and you told me no. Therefore you lied."

"Cas, I didn't mean to lie to you. I just wasn't sure how'd you react."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," Cas said and was about to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave. I'll sleep on the couch or something, just stay here."

"Fine. I will stay and you will sleep on the couch."

Dean nodded, "Okay. Cas-"

"I don't wish to talk, goodnight."

Dean nodded and left the bedroom and headed downstairs to sleep on the couch.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up the next morning stiff from sleeping on the couch. As he dragged himself in the shower he sighed. He didn't know how in the hell he was gonna fix this. He crept in the bedroom and saw that Cas was still sleeping. He quickly grabbed some clothes and went to get dressed in the bathroom. He knew that just saying sorry wasn't gonna cut it. After getting dressed he drank some coffee and made some toast for Cas. He left the toast on the counter with a note and then he left and headed to the car to wait for Sam. Sam came out five minutes later and got in the passenger seat.

"So did you fix things with Cas?"

Dean shook his head as he pulled away from the curb, "He won't talk to me. I tried to talk but he didn't want to listen. What the hell am I gonna do, Sammy? I never meant to lie to him."

"I know you didn't, Dean, but the fact is that you did. Lisa was also a bitch for doing that to you."

"What am I gonna do? I mean I know me just saying I'm sorry isn't gonna cut it. But I haven't the slightest idea how to make this up to him. Sammy, I don't wanna lose him."

Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry, Dean. You won't lose him. I'll talk to Gabe, maybe he has an idea."

Dean pulled up to Sam's job, "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam nodded, "Still wanna meet for lunch?"

"Sure."

Sam nodded again and exited the car. Dean waited until his brother entered the building before driving off.

* * *

Cas and Gabe sat in the kitchen of Dean and Cas' house. Cas was eating the toast that Dean left for him.

"Gabriel, he lied to me."

"I know he did, Cas. He was stupid to lie to you, but this is not the way to go about it. You need to talk to him."

"No."

"Cas you can't do this. You are hurting and so's Dean. You two need to fix this."

"I won't listen to anymore of his lies. I can't believe you're defending him, Gabe."

"Cas, you're my brother, I will always be on your side, but I hate to see the both of you hurting like this. Have you even considered as to why Dean lied to you?"

Cas shook his head.

"Well maybe if you talk to him you'll find out. I honestly don't think Dean intentionally lied to you to hurt you, little brother."

"If he wanted that bitch, he should have stayed with her."

Gabe was shocked to hear those kinda words come out of Cas' mouth, "Cas, I've never heard you talk like that about anyone. That girl was a bitch, but I don't think Dean has any feelings for her. In fact, I know Dean loves you. I've seen it in the way he cares for you."

"Excuse me," Cas said disappearing to the bathroom to pee.

When he came back Gabe stood up from the table.

"Just think about it okay?"

Cas nodded and Gabe left. Cas sat down and put his head in his hands. Maybe Gabe was right. He palmed his belly.

"What do you think little ones? Should I give Daddy a chance?"

* * *

Dean was underneath a car installing a new muffler when he heard Bobby shouting. He rolled himself from underneath the car and wiped his hands on a rag.

"Move out of my way, old man!"

"Get off of my property before I call the police!"

Dean ran to see what was going on. He found Bobby trying to make Lisa leave.

"Dean!" Lisa smiled.

Dean growled, "What are you doing here, Lisa?" Dean nodded to Bobby and he let her pass.

Lisa followed him back to the car, "I just wanted to see you."

"Lisa, go crawl under a rock and die. You're nothing but a bug that needs to be squashed."

"I was thinking about you and wanted to see you."

"Stay away from me, Lisa. Because of you, my husband won't even talk to me."

"Dean, I just wanted you to see, you're not gay."

"Who are you to tell me what I am and what I'm not? You are not my mother, Lisa. Just go away. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Can I smite her, Dean?"

Dean turned around and saw Gabe standing behind him.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Lisa asked shocked.

"I'm an angel, remember? Appearing out of nowhere kinda goes with the job description. Please let me smite her, Dean."

"As much as I would love for you to smite her, Gabe, no. She does have a son. Lisa, if I was you, I'd leave before Bobby either comes out of here with a shotgun or I let my brother-in-law smite you."

"Dean-"

"Get. Out. Bitch," Gabe growled.

Lisa squeaked and ran. Gabe and Dean laughed. Dean then stopped laughing and turned to Gabe.

"What are you doing here, Gabe? Is Cas okay."

"Cas is fine, Dean. He's just a little upset."

"I don't blame him, Gabe. I never wanted to hurt him."

"I know that, Dean. I know how much you love my brother. I just wanted to know why you lied to him."

Dean sighed and went back to working on the car, "Honestly? I wasn't sure how'd he react to the fact that I slept with this woman more than once. I've told him about all the other women I've slept with, but those have only been one-night stands. Cas was okay with those, but I wasn't sure if…"

"…He'd be okay with this? Dean, I'm sure if you just explained to Cas that Lisa was part of your old life, he would've understood. I mean when Sam told me about Sarah, right off the back, I thought he slept with her. So of course he would think that, but Cas loves you Dean and he would've been understanding. I know he would've."

"Thanks, Gabe."

Gabe just nodded and disappeared. Dean went back to work.

* * *

Dean had gotten into the house by eight. After work he went to have a couple beers and then Sam called asked if he could get a ride home. When Dean walked into the house, it was eerily quiet.

"Cas? You here?"

"Yes. I'm upstairs."

Dean headed upstairs to the bedroom and found Cas sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Cas."

Cas turned to Dean teary-eyed, "Do you love me, Dean?"

Dean walked over to Cas and sat next to him on the bed, "I love you so much, Cas."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Cas. I just wasn't sure how you'd react to the fact that I slept with Lisa more than once."

"You'd thought I would be angry." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I didn't know how'd you feel."

"When did you sleep with her, Dean?"

"Along time ago. Sammy, Dad, and I were in Flagstaff and I kinda ran away and found her in Indiana."

"Did you sleep with her while you were saving her son?"

Dean shook his head, "No."

"Did you know me before then?"

"No, Cas."

"Did you even know that you loved me?"

"No, honestly I didn't know anything. All I knew was that I needed to get away from my Dad and Sammy. It wasn't even about love."

"Then how could you think I would be angry at you?"

"I-I…"

"Dean, I would have understood if you had told me this from the beginning instead of lying to me."

Dean put his head down, "I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas smiled and tilted Dean's head up, "I love you Dean Winchester, just don't lie to me anymore.

"I won't."

"Good," Cas said and kissed Dean.

Dean kissed him back and hesitated when Cas pushed him back on the bed, "Cas, wait."

Cas shook his head, "No. I want you, Dean."

Cas made quick work of removing their clothes by snapping his fingers and they were both naked. Cas knelt down to take Dean into his mouth, but Dean stopped him.

"Baby, wait. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dean. Want to have you now," Cas said diving onto Dean's cock.

"Shit, Cas!"

"Mmm," Cas said around his cock.

Cas sucked Dean hard and it wasn't long before Dean tensed.

"Baby, I'm gonna come."

Cas just continued sucking harder until Dean arched his back and came down his husband's throat. Cas greedily swallowed it all down and continued to suck until Dean was spent. Cas looked up and smiled at his husband. Dean smiled back.

"That was incredible, Cas."

"Mmm, yes. I want to be inside you, Dean."

Dean was a little taken back. It was the first time in a long time that Cas asked to be on top. He didn't mind at all. Dean nodded and fumbled in the drawer for the lube and handed it to Cas. Cas squirted some on his fingers and pushed one finger inside. Dean gasped.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, baby, I'm okay."

Cas nodded and continued penetrating with the one finger hitting Dean's prostate.

"Fuck, Cas."

Cas pushed a second finger inside Dean and scissored him.

"So tight, Dean. Feels good."

Dean just moaned and bucked every time Cas hit his prostate. Cas eventually added the third finger and stroked Dean for several minutes.

"I'm ready, Cas. Just do it."

Cas nodded and removed his fingers causing Dean to whimper. Cas then coated his cock and pushed it all the way inside with one fluid motion.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed.

Cas sat still until Dean told him to move. Cas slowly withdrew and pushed back in again. He kept up the slow pace for several minutes until Dean whimpered.

"Go faster, Cas."

Cas picked up speed and worked his way to a steady rhythm of withdrawing and slamming back into Dean. Dean sat up and pulled Cas into a sloppy kiss as Cas kept slamming into him. Dean kept his mouth on Cas and reached between them and grabbed his cock and started massaging it in time to Cas' thrusts.

"Dean, gonna come."

"Me too, baby.

Cas slammed into Dean a few more times before Dean came hard screaming Cas' name. It wasn't long after that Cas screamed Dean's name coming in side of him. Cas pulled out of Dean and lay on his back next to him.

"I love make up sex," Dean laughed.

Cas just laughed.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's about damn time," Sam commented as he got in the car.

"Vacation?" Dean asked starting the car heading towards home.

"Yup, finally. No more papers for two weeks."

"Dude, I don't know why you put up with that job."

Sam laughed, "Because it's close to what I always wanted to do and besides, they were the only one hiring at the time."

Dean parked the car in front of his house. Sam and Dean ran inside Dean's house and found their angels on the couch. Cas was crying and Gabe was trying to comfort him.

"Cas, I said I was sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did. I know you," Cas sniffled.

"Babe, what happened?" Sam asked.

"I accidentally called Cas fat."

Sam groaned, "Gabe, just yesterday you had a fit cause Dean accidentally said you were gaining weight and now you call Cas fat?"

"I didn't mean it. It just slipped out. Cas, you know I would never call you fat on purpose."

Cas sniffled again and more tears fell down his eyes, "So you do mean to call me fat! Dean!" Cas ran into Dean's arms.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. Don't cry."

Gabe groaned, "Uhg, Cas I-"

"Let's just go, Gabe," Sam said leading his husband to the door.

Gabe nodded, "Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean nodded, "Don't worry about it Gabe."

Sam took Gabe's hand and led him out the house and across to their house. Dean then turned to Cas.

"Cas, it's okay, Gabe didn't mean it. Did you eat?"

Cas sniffled and nodded.

"Okay, let's get you to bed," Dean said and led his husband up the stairs.

* * *

Sam woke early the next morning and smiled. HHe was finally on vacation. He stretched his body trying to pull out the kinks.

"Hey, Sasquatch quit kicking me," Gabe grumbled.

"Sorry, Gabe."

Gabe grumbled and turned over. Sam immediately knew Gabe was gonna be in a foul mood all day. He so didn't want to deal with that on his first day of vacation.

"Gabe, c'mon get up."

"No."

"C'mon, you can't stay in bed all day."

"Yes, I can. Go away."

"Gabe, it's my first day of vacation. I wanna do something with you."

Gabe sat up on his elbow, "What the fuck, Sam? Must you annoy me right now? Leave me alone."

Sam looked like he was about to cry.

* * *

Cas and Dean were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Dean, do you think I eat too much?"

Dean shook his head, "You are eating for three, Cas."

Cas' eyes started to tear up, "So I do eat too much."

Dean groaned he really wasn't in the mood to deal with an emotional Cas, "That wasn't what I meant. I don't think you eat too much. You may feel that way because you are eating for three people."

Cas sniffed, "Oh. Do you think I'm fat like Gabe said?"

Dean groaned again, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Sam knew that Gabe was going through an emotional shift especially now that he was in his fifth month, but that doesn't mean his words wouldn't hurt any less.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I'll start breakfast. Anything particular you want?"

"No, just make sure it has chocolate chips."

Sam nodded and headed downstairs. He decided to make chocolate chip pancakes. Just as he was just finishing up the batter the phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Sammy."_

"Hey, Dean, what's up?"

" _Not much, do you have any walnuts?"_

"Walnuts? Lemme check, hold on," Sam said putting down the phone and checking the cabinets. He found half a bag.

"Dean? I have half a bag," Sam said.

" _Can I come and get them?"_

"Sure, I don't need them."

" _Thanks, bro. I'll be right over."_

"Okay," Sam said hanging up the phone.

Sam went back to making the pancakes. He had just finished a batch when his doorbell rang. Sam immediately opened the door knowing it was Dean.

"What took you so long?"

"Cas."

"Oh. Whaddya need the walnuts for?"

"Cas' ice cream. He's been craving ice cream with walnuts and pickles."

Sam gagged, "Lucky for me I have the husband who craves normal things. Well, sorta. Gabe's been on a chocolate chip kick. Everything he eats has to have them," he said and handed Dean the walnuts.

"Speaking of Gabe, where is he?"

"Upstairs being pissy."

"Wow and I thought I had it bad with Cas crying every few seconds. You alright?"

Sam nodded.

"Kay, thanks."

"No prob," Sam replied.

Sam shut the door after Dean left and went back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of pancakes to take upstairs to Gabe.

"Babe, I made you chocolate chip pancakes."

Gabe sat up, "Thanks, Sammy. Sorry for snapping earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"Cas and I need to go get our check up from Dad later."

Sam nodded, "Okay, I will remind Dean."

* * *

Dean was pacing around Sam's living room. Cas and Gabe have been gone for three hours and he was getting worried.

"Dean, please stop. You're giving me a headache. Not to mention making me nervous."

"Sorry, Sammy. Just worried."

"I know, Dean. I'm sure they're fine. Now sit down."

Dean sighed and sat down. Twenty minutes later he went to grab a beer from the fridge and sat back down. An hour later he was on his third beer and pacing the floor again. Sam groaned.

"Dean, if you don't quit and sit your ass down, I'm gonna sit on you like I did when we were kids."

Dean grinned, "I don't think Gabe will like to see you straddle me like that."

"Then sit your ass down."

Dean sighed and sat down. Just then Gabe and Cas appeared. Cas ran straight into Dean's arms. Gabe planted a chaste kiss on Sam's lips.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Dean asked.

"Dad wanted to run some tests and then we ran into Michael and the rest of our brothers," Gabe explained.

"So everything is okay?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded, "Yes, we're fine."

"See Dean, you didn't have to worry. I told you they'd be fine."

"You were worried?"

"Yeah, you guys were gone almost four hours."

Cas smiled, "That's sweet," he said and kissed Dean. "You taste like alcohol."

"Um, yeah. I had a few."

"A few? More like six," Sam teased.

"I did not have six. I had four."

"I know big brother I was just teasing," Sam said.

"Right. Ready to go, Cas?"

"Do we have to?" Cas asked tearing up.

"Whoa, hey, don't cry. We can stay if it's okay with Sam and Gabe.

"Really, Cas? You're a big baby. Shut up," Gabe said angrily.

"Gabe!" Sam yelled as Cas started crying again.

"Nice job, Gabe," Dean said patting Cas on the back.

"Whatever, he's just being a baby."

"And you're being an ass, Gabe. Cut it out. Cas, if you and Dean wanna stay for dinner you can."

Cas sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Thank you, Sam.

"Oh, shit! Dean, think you can take me to the store? I forgot I needed to pick up some things I needed for dinner."

"Sure. Think you two will be okay by yourselves for a little while?"

"Just get out of my face, asshole."

Sam groaned, "Let's go, Dean. They'll be fine."

"I hope so."

Dean and Sam headed toward the impala and Dean started the car and headed toward the nearest store.

"Alright, Sammy, get what you need and hurry up. I have a feeling your husband's gonna hurt Cas."

Sam chuckled, "Gabe loves Cas even if he's pissy right now, he wouldn't dare hurt him."

Sam ran into one of the aisles and nearly bumped into someone. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry," he said bending to pick up the dropped items.

"It's alright, Sam."

Sam looked up, "Sarah? What're you still doing here? I thought you left."

"I was supposed to have left earlier, but my dad wouldn't hear of it. It's been two months and although I love my father, I wanna go home."

Dean came up the aisle, "Sammy, what on earth…hey, Sarah. What are you still doing here? Last time we saw each other was two months ago. I'd thought you left already."

"Nope, still here."

"You wanna come over for dinner?"Sam asked.

"Sammy, I don't think that's a good idea. No offense, Sarah."

"None taken, Dean. I'd love to, but I can't. My fiancé is here and I'm supposed to be cooking dinner for him and dad."

"Congratulations, why don't you bring him over tomorrow for lunch? My house this time," Sam smiled.

"I'd like that," Sarah smiled back.

"Cool, see you tomorrow," Sam said as he left Sarah and went to go pay for his purchases.

* * *

By the time Sam and Dean made it back to Sam's house the house was quiet and the boys thought that their angels were sleep. They found them sitting on separate ends of the couch. Cas was sniffling and wiping his nose and Gabe looked ready to kill someone. Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed.

"What happened this time?" Dean asked.

Cas' head jolted up and he ran into Dean's arms, "Can we go home? Gabe is being mean."

"I thought you wanted to stay."

Cas shook his head, "Gabe is being mean to me."

Sam sighed, "Gabe what did you say to Cas?"

"Nothing. He's just being a snot-nosed brat. Every time I say something to him he bursts out crying."

"Gabe, you act like you haven't done the same thing. Remember, Cas' emotions are a lot more whacked then yours are."

"I'm sorry, Cas."

"its okay, Gabe."

"Good now how about I finish dinner then we can eat."

"Need some help?"

"Naw, I think it best you stay out here with Cas and Gabe. Make sure Gabe doesn't do anything."

"Hey!"

"I mean it Gabe."

"I won't do anything to him, I promise."

Sam went into the kitchen and finished up the spaghetti and meatballs. He put some bread in the oven and finished up the salad. Dean then helped him make plates for them and their angels.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Gabe?"

"Where are the chocolate chips?"

"Oh, sorry," Sam ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and handed them to Gabe.

"Thanks," Gabe took a handful and sprinkled them on the spaghetti.

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said.

"You're welcome, Cas."

After dinner Dean helped Sam clean up and then took Cas home and got him settled in bed.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

* * *

The next afternoon Dean was helping Sam make lunch for Sarah and her fiancé's visit. Cas and Gabe were resting on the couch.

"Cas that is not a suitable name for a baby."

"Why not?"

"I don't think Dean wants to name his daughter Nefertiti."

"Nefertiti was a great queen of Egypt."

"Dude, I know."

Dean stuck his head out, "You two aren't arguing, are you?"

Cas smiled sweetly, "No, Dean."

"Good."

"Cas, did you tell Dean what you're expecting?"

"No, did you tell Sam?"

"Not yet. I have a feeling they might not wanna know."

"Why not, they are their children?"

"Dude, you can be real dense sometimes. Most people like to be surprised about the gender of the baby."

"Oh, I see."

The doorbell rang and Cas stood to go answer it.

"I will get it!" He yelled, walking to the door. He opened it to see Sarah and her fiancé.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Hi, Castiel."

"Come on in, Dean and Sam are in the kitchen. Please call me Cas. Dean, Sam, Sarah, and her fiancé are here."

Dean and Sam came out of the kitchen to greet Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Hi, Dean, Sam. This is my fiancé Marcus. Marcus, this is Dean, Sam, and their husbands, Cas and Gabe."

Dean and Sam shook Marcus' hand.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Lunch is almost finished. Can I get either of you a beer?" Sam asked.

Sarah shook her head and Marcus nodded. Sam headed toward the fridge and got out a beer for Marcus.

"Thanks, nice house."

Sam nodded, "Thanks. Dean and Cas live across the street."

Dean and Sam went back to the kitchen and began putting the food in dishes and setting it on the table.

"The food looks really good," Sarah complimented.

"Thanks. Please help yourselves."

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"May I have ice cream with pickles and walnuts?"

"Only if you eat this first."

Cas sighed, "Alright."

"Good," Dean said handing Cas his plate, "How's the back?"

"Fine."

Once everyone had their plates and sat down to eat, they talked. Sam asked Marcus when he met Sarah and they told him how the three of them met. Marcus asked what was it like to be gay and married. Marcus said something about it and Gabe got so angry that he almost smote Marcus until Sam calmed him down.

"Uh, where's your bathroom?" Marcus asked.

Sam pointed out the bathroom and Marcus excused himself. Sarah then turned to the Winchesters.

"Okay, I am afraid to even ask this question, but I'm slightly curious. Are Cas and Gabe…pregnant?"

Dean and Sam looked shocked, "How do you know?" Dean asked.

"The pickle and walnut ice cream, the chocolate chips on tuna salad, not to mention the fact that Gabe almost was about to kill my fiancé for that statement about gays."

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow. I don't even wanna know how, but congratulations. I'm guessing it has something to do with being angels."

"Yes, and I am sorry about Marcus," Gabe said.

"Not to worry," Sarah said as Marcus came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for lunch, but we need to get going."

"Oh, are you still gonna be in town?" Dean asked.

Sarah shrugged, "I'll be here until my father doesn't need me anymore or until I go crazy and decide to leave. See you boys, later."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean came downstairs looking for Cas and found him in the kitchen standing over the stove reading the back of a box and rubbing his back.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Good morning, Dean. I wanted to make you breakfast."

Dean noticed how Cas kept rubbing his back, "Thanks for the thought, Cas, but I think you need to be resting. Looks like your back is killing you again."

"It's nothing, Dean. I wish to do something that will make you happy."

"Cas, you make me happy every day. You don't need to strain yourself by making breakfast for me to be happy."

Dean removed the box from Cas' hands and guided him to the table. Dean smiled when he looked at his very pregnant husband. He never thought anyone could make him happy as much as Cas does. Dean waited until Cas was situated in the seat comfortably and then went to the stove to make Cas his morning tea. He thought about all the shit he had gone through in his life and about how often then he thought his life didn't mean anything, but as he looked at Cas, he realized that his life was finally worth something. The tea kettle went off and he poured the water into a cup and handed it to Cas with the honey.

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Cas. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um, I don't know. How about we ask the little ones?"

Dean chuckled and bent down to face Cas' belly, "Well, little ones, what do you want for breakfast? We have eggs? Or how about some pancakes with butter and strawberries?"

Cas suddenly felt a kick, "Looks like pancakes with butter and strawberries is the winner."

Dean chuckled and placed a kiss on Cas' lips, "Alright then."

* * *

"Gabe, get off you're squishing me," Sam mumbled.

"Thought you liked having me on top of you."

"Not when you're seven months pregnant, idiot. You could hurt the baby."

"Oh, so it's only the baby you care about. I see how it is," Gabe teased.

"Shut up, Gabe, you know I love you."

"Right. Don't you hafta work today?"

"It's Saturday. What do you and the little munchkin want for breakfast?" Sam asked sliding out of bed and putting on a pair of jeans.

"Whatever you mind cooking, Sammy."

"How about some eggs and toast?"

"Sure," Gabe said heading to the bathroom.

"Meet me downstairs when you're done," Sam said making his way downstairs.

Sam grabbed several eggs and cracked them in a bowl. As he was mixing the eggs his mind wandered to when he first met Gabe. He remembered how he and Dean attempted to kill him when they first met because they thought he was a trickster. Then he remembered how he had hated Gabe when he constantly made Dean die over and over again. He never forgot that. But then he remembered all the good and kind things Gabe did that made Sam fall in love with him.

"Sam, you gonna cook those eggs?"

Sam was brought out of his daydream by Gabe's voice, "Oh, guess I forgot."

Gabe chuckled and sat down rubbing his back, "What were you thinking about?"

"Not much, just remembering when we first met. Your back still hurts?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. Its gonna hurt, just have to get used to it."

"Right," Sam said as he went back to cooking the eggs.

* * *

Dean chuckled when he came out the bathroom to find Cas asleep on the couch. He gently shook his husband.

"Cas, c'mon wake up."

"What's wrong?" Cas said sleepily opening his eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanna get you upstairs in the bed. It'll be more comfortable than the couch."

"But, I'm fine here."

"Cas, you're gonna have a sore neck and back later. C'mon," Dean said placing his hand on Cas' arm. He felt a slight kick.

"You two want me to leave him here, huh?" Dean asked.

There was another kick and Dean chuckled. He went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and covered Cas with it.

* * *

That afternoon Dean and Cas were cuddling on the couch watching The Notebook which had become Cas' favorite movie when the doorbell rang. Dean groaned but moved out of Cas' embrace to go answer it.

"Hey, Sam, hey, Gabe."

"Hey, Dean. Busy?"

Dean shook his head, "No. Cas and I were just watching The Notebook. Come on in. What's with the bag?"

"Nothing," Sam said as he walked past Dean and into the living room. "Hey, Cas."

Cas just waved to him not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey, bro can we pause this for a minute?" Gabe asked.

"Noo! This is the best part."

Dean looked at the screen, "its okay Gabe, the movie's almost over. Just give it a few minutes."

Dean took his place by Cas' side just as Cas started crying as the movie ended. Dean just rubbed his back and made shushing noises. He was used to this every time they watched The Notebook. Sam just smiled and Gabe shook his head.

"Shut up, Gabe," Cas said wiping his eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"Of course you didn't say anything. You thought it."

"So anyway, Gabe and I went to the store and we brought you guys something," Sam said handing the bag over to Dean.

Dean took the bag and opened it. He pulled out several wrapped packages.

"Dean, where are the presents for Sam and Gabe?"

"Upstairs. I'll get them," Dean said when Cas made an attempt to move. He ran upstairs and got the few presents that he and Cas bought and handed them to Sam.

"Wow, thanks. Okay you guys open yours first."

Dean handed a present to Cas and he opened it. Inside there was a set of pink onesies. The top one read "Daddy's Little Princess". Dean opened the next present and found two dresses one white and one pink. The white one said "Daddy's Little Rockstar" while the pink one just had hearts all over it. Dean handed the last present to Cas which he opened to find two sets of coats and hats and gloves. Dean turned to Cas.

"I take it where having girls." Cas nodded. "Alright Sammy, you're turn."

Sam handed the first present to Gabe which opened to reveal a set of black and blue onesies. The top one read "Dad's Little Mechanic". Sam laughed. Sam opened the next present to reveal a shirt and short set. The shirt read "Super Boy". The last present that Sam opened had a set of ball caps.

"Does this mean that we're having a son?" Sam asked.

Gabe nodded, "Thanks guys."

"No thank you."

Just then the doorbell rang again and Dean went to answer it. It was Bobby carrying some rather large boxes.

"What's with the boxes, Bobby?"

"Let me in and you will see."

Dean moved from the door way and Bobby entered.

"I stopped at a store and picked up a few things you guys needed for the babies. Like car seats and these are for the cribs that you boys are gonna help me put together."

Sam and Dean grinned, "Aww, thanks, Bobby."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Sam were at Bobby's and they were both wearing a hole in his floor.

"Will you two idjits sit down before you tear a hole in the floor?"

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Dean paced.

"Dean. Sam. Sit the fuck down. Remember, Cas and Gabe are giving birth. Cas has twins and Gabe has one. Its gonna take them some time so just chill out."

"I should be up there with Gabe."

"Cas needs me."

Bobby sighed this was gonna be harder than he thought, "Listen you two, if you don't sit your asses down and chill out, I'm gonna make you."

Dean and Sam reluctantly sat on the couch. After about five minutes Dean was up and reaching for a beer.

"I don't think so, Dean."

"But, Bobby, I need to be calm."

"Whatchu need is to be sober when Cas comes down, now sit."

Dean grumbled but sat. Five minutes later he was up and pacing again. Sam soon followed him. Bobby was getting annoyed, not to mention a headache. The boys would sit then stand and start pacing. This had gone on for the past three hours. By the time the clock hit 5 the boys had worn themselves out and just sat tapping their fingers endlessly. Bobby thought this was an improvement from the pacing. Just as Sam started to nod off, they heard a rustle of wings. Sam and Dean popped out of their seats as Cas and Gabe arrived with bundles in their arms looking very tired and worn out. Cas and Gabe immediately brightened when they saw their Winchesters.

"Dean!"

"Sammy!"

Sam and Dean rushed to their angels. Cas was holding two pink covered bundles in his arms while Gabe held a blue bundle. Dean pulled back the cloths and looked at the faces of his beautiful girls.

"Sammy, Bobby, look."

"Their beautiful," Sam said then turned to his husband and pulled back the blanket and saw the face of his son.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable," Sam smiled.

"Congrats you two, do they have names?" Bobby asked as the Winchesters guided their angels to the couch.

"We've decided that our son's name will be John Jonas Winchester," Sam said proudly.

"Sweet."

"What about you two, Dean? What are the girls' names?

"Well we've decided to name her Mary Elizabeth Winchester," Dean said pointing to the girl he was holding.

"And this little princess will be named, Eden Nefertiti Winchester," Cas said.

"Really, Cas? You had to put the name Nefertiti into it. You realize that she will be made fun of in school?" Gabe chuckled.

"Shut up, Gabe," Sam said.

"Alright, I think it's time you guys get your angels home. They've been through quite an ordeal today."

"Yes, sir," Dean and Sam said at the same time.

The four said their goodnights to Bobby and piled in the car with the angels sitting in the back holding the children and Sam and Dean up front.

* * *

The first thing Cas and Dean did when they got home was put the sleeping bundles in their warded nursery. Cas put Eden in one crib while Dean put Mary in the other crib then went about checking the salt lines on the windows and around the doors and that the wards and sigils were still intact.

"All safe?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, "Yup, we're good. Ain't nothing getting in here getting our babies. Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"How will we know which one is which?"

Cas chuckled, "A mama always knows. Mary has my color eyes while Eden has yours."

Dean nodded then turned on the baby monitor and blew his daughters a kiss as he and Cas left the room.

* * *

Sam had just finished checking the wards and protections he and Gabe placed around the nursery. Once he was sure that everything was secure and that his son was safe, he turned on the baby monitor, kissed Gabe on the mouth and walked out of the room. Gabe followed him.

"You sure everything's secure?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, Gabe. John is perfectly safe. I mean you helped ward the room, remember?"

"I know, Sammy, but I guess I'm still a little worried."

"I know, babe and that's why we have the monitor. I think it just has to be that he hasn't been out of your arms since he was born. I think that's why you're so worried, but don't worry. Nothing is getting near our baby. I promise."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Gabe."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Gabe and John were over Cas and Dean's house while Sam and Dean were at work. They had their babies on the floor playing with their toys while they were sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching them with loving eyes.

"I can't believe how much they've grown in just two weeks," Cas said.

"Yeah, but they still look like runts to me."

"Oh, Gabe."

Just then they heard a ripping noise and looked at the children fearing that the blanket had ripped. What they saw was far more shocking.

"Gabe?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"If by that you mean Mary sprouting wings, then yes."

"Oh, my goodness."

"Indeed. I knew they would be sprouting wings, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Now we just have to wait and see when the other two are going to sprout theirs."

Mary started to cry and Cas thought it was her wings. He helped her tuck them away but she still wailed. Eden soon followed.

"What's wrong are they hungry?" Gabe asked surprised that John didn't join in the chorus when he saw that John was asleep.

Cas shrugged and picked up Mary while Gabe held Eden. Cas walked around patting Mary while Gabe bounced Eden on his lap. Nothing worked neither child calmed down. Just then Dean and Sam walked in the door. Mary squealed and held her arms out to her Daddy. Once Mary stopped crying, Eden stopped. Dean chuckled and took Mary from Cas.

"Everything alright?" He asked kissing his daughter's head.

"It is now," Gabe said handing Eden to her papa.

Sam looked at the girls and at his sleeping son, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Mary's wings opened and then she started crying. I thought she was crying because maybe her wings were either hurting her or scaring her so I helped put her wings away, but that didn't stop her from crying. And of course if Mary cries, Eden cries. Gabe and I tried everything but nothing worked."

"Wait, did you say Mary had wings?" Dean gaped.

Cas nodded, "Yup and it's only a matter of time before Eden and John develop their wings."

Dean just looked surprised and then he noticed that John was still sleep, "If Mary and Eden were making so much noise, how come John is still sleep."

Sam laughed, "Gabe and I noticed that John sleeps through anything. He's actually a good baby. Noise doesn't seem to bother him at all."

"Hmm. Okay, back to why Mary was crying."

"I think I know. Cas, when did Mary start crying?"

"Uh, about ten minutes ago."

"Okay. Dean, Mary stopped crying the minute you walked in the door, right? And actually raised her arms for you, yes?"

Dean and Cas both nodded. Gabe laughed.

"I see. Mary wanted Dean. She knew that he was coming home soon and she got upset that she didn't see him."

Sam nodded, "Exactly. Mary is intuned to you, Dean."

"Like Eden is to you, Cas," Gabe said.

"Huh. Is that it, Mary? You missed your daddy?"

Mary let out a soft snore that had everyone laughing. Gabe picked up John.

"Well, guess we'll get going. See you boys, tomorrow."

Dean walked Sam and Gabe to the door while Cas headed upstairs with Eden. After Sam and Gabe left, Dean took Mary upstairs and walked into the nursery. Cas had just put Eden in her crib. Dean gently laid Mary in hers and proceeded to check the salt lines and the wards. After he was sure everything was secure, he took Cas' hand and headed to bed.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

The week went by fairly quickly if you asked the Winchesters and by Saturday everyone was exhausted. Eden and John both sprouted their wings on the same day, Dean got sick, and Cas wouldn't let him anywhere near the babies and Sam and Gabe were starting to worry about John. Not to mention all of this happening between work. Gabe was sitting on one side of the bed feeding John and Sam was sitting on the other side talking to Dean.

"Dude, seriously, I think something is wrong with John."

" _Like what, Sammy? He seems to be such a good baby."_

"I dunno, Dean. He's just like all babies his age. Cries when he wants something, laughs, and all that, but it's like noise has no affect on him."

" _What does Gabe say?"_

"Gabe says he sees nothing wrong."

" _Then dude, there's nothing wrong. Look I gotta go, Cas needs my help with the girls. Why don't the three of you come over and we'll check it out."_

"Okay," Sam said and hung up the phone.

Sam turned and saw Gabe tickling John's stomach. John burst out laughing causing Sam to smile. _Maybe Dean was right, maybe I'm just being paranoid. John seems fine._

* * *

Dean hung up from his brother and went into the living room where he saw Cas trying to feed both the girls. Dean burst out laughing.

"Cas, why didn't you wait for me? There's two of us and two of them."

"I don't know. I thought it would be easier if I fed them both at the same time. I didn't realize that it would be so difficult."

Dean chuckled and picked up Eden and the bottle and sat next to Cas and fed her.

"So how is everything with Sam?"

"He's worried about John. He says that he feels that something is wrong with him but Gabe says that John is fine. I told him not to worry, but knowing Sammy? He's gonna worry."

Cas put Mary's bottle down and put her on his shoulder to burp her, "Did he say what was worrying him?"

Dean shook his head as he put Eden's bottle down and proceeded to burp her as well, "Just that John doesn't seem to be affected by noise. I told him to bring him over later."

Cas nodded as Mary burped. Cas laughed and tickled her nose.

* * *

That afternoon Cas and Dean were kissing on the couch while the girls were napping on the floor in front of them. The doorbell rang and Mary screeched. Eden soon woke up and started screaming. Dean sighed as he went to the door as Cas tried to calm the girls down.

"Hey, Sammy, hey, Gabe."

"Hey, Dean. Everything okay?" Sam asked noticing the screaming girls.

"Fine. The doorbell just woke them up."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. How's John?" Dean asked poking his nephew's belly making him laugh.

Dean went over to pick up Mary and rock her as Gabe and Sam came into the living room and sat down. Gabe placed John on the floor seated against the couch and a few pillows and gave him a few toys. Cas and Dean placed Eden and Mary on the floor as well and let the three of them play with John's toys. Dean gazed lovingly at the children.

"I don't see anything wrong with John, Sam."

"I dunno, Dean, maybe I was just imagining things. He seems fine. And you're right, if something was wrong, Gabe would be able to tell."

"Perhaps," Cas said looking at the three children. "We were getting ready to watch a movie; do you guys want to join us?"

"Please tell me you're not about to watch The Notebook," Gabe groaned.

"Nope, we're gonna watch an action film. Dean's favorite movie, The Bourne Supremacy."

"Sure we'll stay. We got nothing better to do," Sam said.

Dean went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn while Cas put on the movie. Sam gazed down at the children to make sure they were alright before getting comfortable next to his husband. Dean came back with two bowls of popcorn just as the movie was starting. Dean handed Sam and Gabe their own bowl and cuddled next to his husband and watched the movie while keeping one eye on the girls. It had just gotten to Dean's favorite part when Jason was in the car chase and things started getting a little too loud. Mary and Eden started crying because of the noise. Sam looked at John and noticed that he didn't have a problem. Cas and Dean each picked up one of the girls and shushed them.

"You see, Dean? You don't think it's strange that the girls cried but John didn't?"

"Babe, calm down. If there was something wrong Cas and I would've been able to sense it."

"What if you're wrong, Gabe? I'm worried."

"Gabe, just because we're angels doesn't mean that we can always sense problems. If there is something bodily wrong, you know we cannot sense that."

Gabe sighed, "So what do you want to do?"

"We should perform a test."

"Cas, John is a baby."

"I know, Dean, but I was talking about a small sound test since Sam feels something wrong is with his hearing."

"Like what?"

Cas shrugged, "I don't know, but while we are thinking about it I'm gonna go upstairs and change Eden."

Dean nodded and walked around with Mary while Cas went upstairs with Eden. Sam looked worriedly at John and wondered if he actually couldn't hear. That would be weird, right? A deaf half angel. Dean had gone upstairs put Mary to bed. Sam turned to Gabe.

"Gabe, do you think John is deaf?"

"Are you crazy? No way! If John was deaf I would be able to detect that."

"Actually, Gabe we cannot. You know that. Angels can't detect problems such as deafness," Cas said as he and Dean came back downstairs.

Gabe sighed, "I know."

"So how exactly are we gonna do this?" Sam asked.

"Put a bunch of loud noises around him and see if he reacts," Dean said.

"Dean, we have to be careful not to wake the girls."

"Of course, babe."

So over the next twenty minutes the four of them tried loud noises around John. Dean turned up the movie, Sam banged some pots, Gabe tried scaring him, and Cas made loud noises. John didn't seem to be affected at all. He smiled and babbled every time he saw Sam or Gabe doing what he deemed funny. Gabe decided to try one more thing. He picked up John causing his son to break into a goofy grin. Then Gabe screamed straight into his ear causing Sam to yank John away.

"Gabe, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sammy, it didn't bother him. If he could hear, he would be screaming by now. He's not."

"Don't you ever scream in-what did you say?"

Dean and Cas nodded, "Is that even possible? I mean a deaf Nephilim?" Dean asked.

"Many things are possible, Dean."

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes, "John's deaf? Oh my God."

The last time Dean really saw Sam cry was right before he went to hell. He pulled his brother into a bear hug. "Its gonna be alright, Sammy."

Sam didn't answer but just cried into his big brother's shirt. Gabe looked at a loss for words and Cas looked at a loss as to what to do. He hugged his big brother. Gabe felt awkward, he wanted to cry, but angels don't cry. He just let go of Cas and sat on the couch staring at John playing idly on the floor. Just then John saw his daddy crying and his other daddy looking sad and he began to cry. Gabe gently picked him up and shushed him.

"He's crying because he sees you and Sam so sad I assume."

Sam finally let go of Dean and wiped his eyes and sat next to Gabe, "It will be okay, right?"

"Of course. Just because he can't hear doesn't mean everything else is wrong with him. He doesn't seem to act any different," Dean said.

Sam nodded and leaned into Gabe's shoulder and gazed at John, "I guess you're right. Let's get him home, Gabe. He's tired."

Gabe nodded and the two of them stood and headed toward the door. Cas and Dean walked their brothers to the door.

"Everything will be okay, Sammy," Dean reassured.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Have a goodnight, guys," Cas said.

Sam and Gabe waved and headed across the street.

* * *

A hidden figure sat on top of the lamp next door to Dean and Cas' house and grinned. "Three half human half angel babies? The boss will be so pleased. The only thing standing in the way is the houses are heavily warded."

The figure dropped from his spot and got into his car and drove away to meet his boss and tell him about the babies.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Excellent. One half-breed is good but three? Is perfect. You've done well, my servant."

"Thank you, boss."

"Now all we have left to do is wait."

"For what?"

"For them to get a bit older and start showing their angelic powers. They will be of no use to us at this age. So I want you to keep watch over them. And remember to stay hidden. If the Winchesters catch sight of you, our plan is doomed."

The hooded figure bowed, "Yes, master."

* * *

"Can you believe they're a month old already?" Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head, "They are getting more and lovelier. I honestly never thought I would see the day you two Winchesters became parents."

"Hey! Don't think you'll be leaving us anytime soon, Bobby," Dean said.

Bobby, Dean, and Sam were watching the three children play with each other and their toys on the floor. John had pushed his ball far in front of him and was trying to reach it. He tried everything in his power to reach his favorite toy and when he couldn't, he started wailing. Dean chuckled.

"Aww, did John lose his toy?" He cooed as he handed the toy back to him.

"Where are your angels?" Bobby asked.

"Spending time with their brothers. Dean and I gave them a break from dealing with the children."

Just then Cas and Gabe appeared, "Are the kids alright?" Cas asked.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I was just worried about the girls," Cas explained.

Dean and Sam sighed, "Cas, Gabe, the purpose of us giving you a break means you spend time with your brothers and you don't worry about Mary, Eden, or John."

"Yeah, if something was wrong with them and we needed you, we would call you," Dean said.

"So they are alright?" Gabe asked.

Sam groaned, "Do you see anything wrong with them?"

Cas and Gabe shook their heads.

"That's because they are fine."

"But, I thought I sensed John crying earlier."

Dean chuckled, "That's just because he couldn't reach his toy. Look, go and spend time with your brothers and let us worry about the children."

Cas nodded and kissed Dean's lips, "Alright. Let's go, Gabe."

Once Cas and Gabe left, Dean sighed, "Goodness."

"Tell me about it. They've been hard to separate from the kids lately."

"Well, it could just be that they haven't been separated from the kids in a long time. I mean you two usually are working and they're the ones to take care of the kids," Bobby explained.

Dean nodded, "Exactly why we suggested that we let them take a break. I didn't realize how hard it would be."

John started crying causing Mary to cry and Eden followed. Sam picked up John and rocked him while Dean sat with the girls and patted them. Sam handed John to Dean while he got lunch ready for the three. Cas and Gabe reappeared.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed, "Nothing, they're just hungry. Sam is getting their food ready."

"Oh."

Sam walked back into the living room and bumped into Gabe. "Gabe, what are you and Cas doing here?"

"We were worried about the kids. We sensed their distress."

Sam groaned, "Gabe, they are fine. You and Cas go and do not come back unless we call you or you are done with your brothers."

"But-"

"No buts. Go."

Gabe sighed and took his brother's hand and left. Sam sat on the floor and began feeding John as Dean began feeding both girls.

"Dean, do you need help?"

"No thanks, Bobby. I'm good."

* * *

Gabe and Cas returned to Bobby's a few hours later only to find Sam asleep on the couch with John on his stomach and Dean asleep on the floor between the sleeping girls. Gabe and Cas looked at each other and chuckled. Gabe went to wake up Sam as Cas gently shook his husband.

"Dean, c'mon wake up."

"Sammy, wakey, wakey."

Sam bolted awake, "Huh? Wha-? Gabe?"

"Hey, Babe."

Sam held John's back as he eased to a sitting position and he saw Cas helping Dean to stand.

"Man, I am never sleeping on the floor again," Dean grumbled.

"You two ready to go home?" Gabe asked.

Dean stood and cracked his back and nodded. Sam stood with John still sleeping in his arms. Cas picked up Eden and Gabe picked up Mary and the group headed toward the Impala. Gabe and Sam sat in the back while Cas climbed in the passenger seat with Eden.

"Cas, you might wanna hand Eden to Sam or Gabe. It's not safe to have a baby in the front seat. And trust me; I so don't need to be stopped."

Cas nodded and handed Eden to Gabe. Dean nodded and started the car. The whole ride was silent Sam started to nod off again. Suddenly Cas looked scared.

"Cas, baby, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel like someone is watching us."

Gabe looked out the back window and Dean looked through the mirrors but no one noticed anything.

"Don't see anything. Maybe you're just tired," Dean said.

Cas just nodded knowing that was not the case. Cas looked at Gabe and thought, _Someone is following us, I can sense it._

Gabe nodded, _I know. But it doesn't feel like a threat. I suggest we leave it alone._

Cas just nodded.

* * *

"Shit!" The hooded figure cursed under his breath. He dropped from his hidden spot and ran to his master's hide out. He found his master meditating and he hesitated. He didn't want to disturb his master.

"What?" His master asked opening his eyes.

"Forgive me master. I just realized that the angels can sense me. They cannot see me because I have remained hidden as you requested but if they can sense me, it won't be long before I am caught."

"Alright. We don't want our plans spoiled before we have a chance to put them into action."

He snapped his fingers and another figure appeared, "Yes, master? You called?"

"Yes. Mark him. Make him invisible to other creatures except us."

"Yes, master. I suggest you sit down. This will hurt," he said to his companion.

Twenty minutes later the other hooded figure was gone and he was lying on a table.

"What happened?"

"You have been marked. The angels will not be able to sense you anymore. You are hidden from any supernatural being except us here. You will still need to remain hidden from the Winchesters."

"Of course, master."

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Can you believe the children are already four months?" Sam asked biting into his sandwich.

"I know, they seem to be growing every day. I mean I know they're angels so they mature and grow faster than us humans but it's still shocking," Dean said.

Dean and Sam sat and finished their lunch and talked about their lives so far. Once they were done, Sam paid for the lunch and Dean dropped Sam back off at work and headed to Bobby's. He was working under a hood of a car when he heard a noise from behind him. He lifted his head and looked around. Once he was sure no one was there he shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

"Fuck, that was close," The hooded figure whispered to himself from his hiding spot.

He knew his job was to observe the angel hybrids but they were doing nothing but sleeping so he decided to spy on Dean Winchester.

* * *

Later that evening Cas and Gabe had just finished feeding the children and set them down on the living room floor of Sam and Gabe's house when the most interesting thing happened. Suddenly John started flailing his arms and babbling.

"What's wrong, John?" Gabe asked picking his son up.

John continued to babble and squeal and gaze at the door. Both Cas and Gabe looked confused.

"Gabe, what is he doing?"

Gabe sat still and listened and that's when he figured out what John was doing. "Cas? I think I know what John's doing."

"What?"

"I think he can sense Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he may not be able to hear him but he definitely is able to sense that his daddy is close."

"Wow. The same way Mary can sense Dean and Eden senses me."

"Yup."

Just then Sam and Dean entered the house and Mary and John went wild. Dean and Sam chuckled and picked up their children.

"Oh, did someone miss me?" Dean cooed.

"Sam, John can sense you, did you know that?" Gabe asked smiling.

"What?"

"Yeah. You guys must have been a couple miles from the house and John went nuts and started babbling. At first I thought he heard you like I can but of course I remembered he couldn't hear so I figured he just sensed your presence."

"This is fantastic. The children are only four months old and experiencing angelic powers," Sam said smiling at his son.

* * *

The hooded figure was looking at the Winchesters and their angels through the window and smiled.

"Perfect. Master will be so pleased."

He watched as Dean and Cas took their children across the street and silently followed and observed them as they put the girls to bed.

"I must tell my master. He will be able to inform me of our next step."

The hooded figure smiled and got into his car and sped down the street.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabe were just discussing what to do for their kids' first birthday when Sam's cell went off.

"Hello?"

" _Sam, its Mr. Cane. I need you to come to the office."_

"But, Mr. Cane…"

" _No buts. It's an emergency."_

Sam sighed, "Alright, I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" Gabe asked.

"My boss. He wants me to come into the office. He said it's an emergency."

"Dude, are you serious? It's freaking nine o'clock. Not to mention the fact that you've been working nonstop these past few weeks can't he cut you some slack? I mean seriously, you're son's about to be one."

"I know, Dean. There's not much I can do about it."

"Fine, I'll drive you."

John sensed his father's distress and started bawling. Sam took John from Gabe and rocked him.

"Shh, it's okay, buddy. Daddy will be back soon."

John didn't understand a word of what his daddy was saying and just looked at him funny.

"Da-Da. No."

Sam laughed. John used the only two words he knew how to say to get his father to understand that he didn't want his daddy to leave.

"C'mon, Sammy, if you're late I doubt your boss will be pleased."

Sam nodded and handed John back to Gabe and gave them both kisses. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Excellent. Come tomorrow, those babies will be one years old and have developed more angelic powers."

"What do you wanna do, Master?"

"Tomorrow night is when you will kidnap the children. It has to be you because you are the only one who can get past the wards."

"Yes, master."

"You must do it when they are all asleep. Then bring them to me."

"As you wish," The hooded figure bowed.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit!" Sam exclaimed as he climbed back into the impala.

"What?"

"That was totally unexpected."

"Dude! What?"

"I just got a fucking promotion. My boss wanted to make me a lawyer."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Dude, that's fantastic."

"Yup and he even gave me the day off when I explained that it was my son's birthday."

"Neat."

Dean parked in front of the house and Sam ran in excited. Dean chuckled and shook his head and followed him.

"Gabe!

"Shh, the kids are all sleeping," Gabe said coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, guess what?" Sam whispered.

"What?"

"My boss just promoted me. I am no longer an assistant. I am now a full fledged lawyer. And I even got the day off tomorrow."

"Nice."

"Congratulations, Sam," Cas said coming down the stairs.

"Thanks, Cas. Hey, where's John?"

"He's asleep."

"Yeah, where?"

"In Eden's crib next to her."

Dean laughed, "Does he fit?"

Gabe nodded, "Yeah, Eden's so small that he fit nicely next to her."

"Hey! My daughter isn't that small," Dean said.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, she just takes after her daddy."

"Are you calling me short, Sasquatch?"

"Exactly."

"Watch it punk, you may be taller than me, but I can still kick your ass."

"Bring it, jerk."

"Anytime, bitch."

"Children, do I need to separate you?" Gabe asked laughing.

"Shut up, Gabe. I can so kick your ass too."

"Whatever you say, shorty. I'd like to see you try."

"I'd appreciate it if we stop calling my husband names," Cas said.

"Only for you, Cas. Only for you."

"Thank you, Gabe. Now are you all gonna stay the night?"

"Might as well. Don't wanna try to move John."

Cas nodded, "Dean, help me with the sofa?"

"Sure, babe."

Dean and Cas opened up the sofa bed and Dean went to the closet to get some sheets, blankets, and pillows. Cas took the sheets from Dean and proceeded to make up the couch.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Of course, Sam. Goodnight."

"Night guys," Sam said as Dean and Cas ascended the stairs.

* * *

"Dadee!"John screamed.

Gabe woke up and saw John sitting on Dean's lap in the chair.

"Sorry, guess he couldn't wait," Dean said.

"It's alright, Dean. Sammy, get up."

"What?" Sam asked jackknifing to a sitting position.

Dean cracked up, "Dude, chill."

Sam rubbed his eyes and he saw Dean and John sitting in the chair.

"Hey, little guy."

"Dadee!"

Sam groaned, "Gabe, that's all you."

"Fine," Gabe said picking John up from Dean.

"He's already been changed."

"Thanks."

"Dean! Can you help me?"

"Coming, Cas!" Dean called back running up the stairs.

Dean saw Cas changing Mary as Eden bawled. Dean walked over and picked up Eden.

"What's the matter, baby? Do you need to be changed? Hey, Cas there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, Dean," Cas answered as he finished changing Mary and put her in a pink dress.

"What do you think about marking them? You know, to safeguard them against possession or something like that."

"Well being as they are half human I definitely would advise it, but we may not have to do both girls."

"Whaddya mean?"

"One of the girls will have an angelic shield to prevent demonic possession."

"Oh."

Cas handed Mary to Dean and took Eden from him and changed her and dressed her in a white dress. The four were heading down the stairs when the door rang. Cas took Eden with him to answer it.

"Hello, Bobby."

"Hey, Cas. Guess who I ran into?"

Just then Sarah appeared behind him, "Cas!"

"Hello, Sarah. C'mon in you two. You are just in time for breakfast," Cas said shutting the door behind them.

"Ooh she's so adorable. What's her name?" Sarah asked cooing over Eden.

"Eden."

"Aww, a pretty name for a pretty baby."

"Thank you; c'mon the others will be excited to see you."

Sarah and Bobby followed Cas into the kitchen where Dean was putting Mary into her highchair and Gabe had John seated on his lap feeding him. Sam was at the stove cooking up another batch of pancakes.

"Look who's here, everyone," Cas said handing Eden to Dean so he could get the girls some food. Everyone looked and noticed Bobby first and then Dean spotted Sarah.

"Sarah? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my father. Again. He keeps begging me to come down. I might just have to move here."

"What about Marcus?" Sam asked setting a plate down on the table.

"What about him? He broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Dean said.

"Dadee!" Mary screamed.

Dean laughed, "I'm sorry sweetheart. Here you go," Dean said putting a spoonful of food in her mouth.

"You guys want something to eat?" Sam asked.

Sarah and Bobby nodded and sat down. Sam handed them some plates.

"So, Dean and Cas have two beautiful girls and Sam and Gabe have a son?"

"Yup," Gabe nodded spooning more eggs into John's mouth.

"So what are you guys gonna do for them today?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged, "We're not sure. I mean there's not much you can do for a one year old."

"I was gonna bake a cake later and that was pretty much it, I guess," Sam said.

"Right."

"So Dean, what's her name? And what about you Gabe?"

"This is Mary; I'm guessing you already saw Eden. And his name is John."

"Such beautiful names for beautiful children."

"Dada!" John called.

Gabe chuckled and handed John over to Sam.

"So they can talk?" Sarah asked after swallowing some eggs.

"Not really. The most they say is "Dada, Dadee, and No."

"Well that's marvelous for a group of one year olds."

Sarah soon heard her phone ring. She answered it knowing exactly who it was and he wasn't pleased at all. She quickly hung up the phone and plastered on a fake smile.

"Well, I gotta go. Dad needs my help."

"Well why don't you come back later and join us for some cake and ice cream?" Sam suggested.

"I'll see. Bye guys!"

Everyone said bye and Dean walked her out.

* * *

"I am not pleased. You exposed yourself, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't expose myself. They already knew me and I didn't give any hints as to what I was up to. I just thought this was the best way to learn more about what the children can and cannot do."

"Very well. Go back to your post and when they are all asleep you will take the children. Do nothing more, nothing less, am I understood?"

Sarah bowed, "Yes, master." She put her hood back up and got in her car and sped out of sight.

* * *

"What a day," Dean commented seated on the couch with Mary on his lap. Fresh and clean from her and Eden's bath.

"Tell me about it. It was nice, but it was exhausting. I swear I don't think I can move from this spot," Sam said.

"You and Gabe are welcome to stay again, right Dean?"

"Of course. So whaddya say, little brother?"

"I guess so. Gabe, whaddya think?"

"It's fine with me."

Sam helped Dean put the kids to bed.

"Do you really think Eden is that small?"

Sam chuckled, "Dean, don't worry about it. She'll grow."

"I guess. Goodnight, little ones," Dean said giving each one a kiss on the forehead.

Sam did the same then they checked the wards and sigils and made sure the monitor was on. After making sure everything was in order, Sam said goodnight to his brother and headed downstairs and Dean headed to the bedroom as Cas headed up the stairs.

"Everything is good?"

Dean nodded and took Cas' hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Are you tired?"

"Why? Got something in mind?"

"Maybe," Cas answered with a lustful look in his eye.

"Well then let's get to it."

* * *

Sarah sat on her lamp post for hours waiting for the Winchesters to stop fucking like animals and go to sleep. Finally, she was able to get her chance at around midnight when all was finally quiet. She climbed up to the window of the nursery and used her knife to open the window. Slipping in catlike she made sure the babies hadn't woken up. She looked at the children and then at the window wondering how she was gonna get three babies out the window and into her car. She used a simple sleeping potion that her master gave her to make sure the children stayed asleep then she took the children one by one to her car. She started with Mary, then John and then, Eden. After securing them in the car, she sped off toward her master's lair laughing at how easy that was.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah entered her master's lair and presented the babies to him.

"Well done. I assume you had no problems?"

Sarah bowed, "No master."

"Good. You will be in charge of them. What can you tell me about the development of their powers?"

Sarah put the three in the cribs that had been set up, "They all have developed their wings, they are able to sense their parents, the Mary has angelic hearing, and John and one of the girls has a shield to protect against demonic possession, but the Winchesters were not sure which one."

"Very good."

* * *

"Gabe!" Dean roared coming down the stairs.

Sam and Gabe both jumped up at the sound of Dean's voice. Dean grabbed Gabe by the scruff of his collar.

"If this is one of your practical jokes, it isn't funny. Where are they?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The children, Gabe, the children. Where are they?"

"I dunno."

Dean growled and shook Gabe hard. Sam pushed Dean off of him.

"Dean, calm down. Wait, the children are gone?"

"Yes and your husband did something to them."

"Why do you always suspect it was me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you like playing practical jokes on people?"

Cas came downstairs, "Dean, stop. It wasn't Gabe."

"See, I told you it wasn't me."

"Shut up, Gabe. Our children are gone. And we need to find them," Cas said.

The four headed upstairs and into the nursery where Sam did in fact notice that all three children were gone.

"Okay, so who took them and why?"

"I dunno. Maybe a demon?"

Cas and Sam shook their heads, "Dean, the nurseries were both warded, remember?" Sam asked.

"So there is no way that a demon or any supernatural creature can get past the wards and sigils. Besides there is no sulphur residue," Cas explained.

"So then, WHO TOOK THE KIDS?" Dean screamed.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dean, calm down."

"I don't think so, Sam. My children are gone. There is no fucking way I'm gonna calm down."

"Dean, I know. My son was taken too, remember? But standing here screaming is not gonna get them back."

"My best guess is that a human took them. They're the only ones that can get past the wards," Gabe said.

"It must be a hunter," Cas said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because, Gabe and I couldn't sense them. Which means he is marked against angels. The only one who would be marked like that is a hunter."

"Shit, why would a hunter wanna kidnap three babies?" Sam wondered.

Dean growled, "I don't know and I don't care. We find 'em and we waste 'em. No one takes my children and gets away with it."

Sam chuckled softly, remembering all the times Dean acted that way with him. "Okay, none of us are in hunter mode so let's get dressed and get some food in our bellies and then we can hit the road. I think we should call Bobby and see if he can help us."

"I will eat when my children are found."

"Dean, you must eat. You need your energy to find the girls."

"Fine."

Sam and Gabe headed to their house to shower and get dressed and eat. Dean and Cas showered together. There was no talking or lovely touches. It was strictly shower and get your ass in gear mode. Half an hour later, Dean and Cas met Sam and Gabe by the impala. Dean popped the trunk and then lifted the secret compartment to throw some weapons inside and check on the ones already in there.

"So I called Bobby and he said he will keep an ear out and hit the books as well."

Dean just grunted. He was beyond pissed and Sam knew that. He had his touch-me-and-die look upon him. Sam then turned to Gabe and Cas.

"I just thought of something, can either of you sense the children?"

Cas shook his head, "I've already tried. Wherever they are, it is highly protected against angels."

"Fucking perfect."

The four got in the car. Cas in the passenger seat and Gabe got in the backseat. Sam looked at Dean.

"You want me to drive?"

Dean just glared at him and if looks could kill, Sam would be dead. Sam sighed.

"Alright, man, relax. I just know how you are when you are freaking pissed, man."

"Why wouldn't I be pissed? My fucking girls are fucking missing?"

Sam got angry, "You don't think I know that, man? Hello, my son is out there too, y'know. You don't think I wanna find them as much as you? You don't think I wanna kill somebody for kidnapping my son? What the fuck, Dean? You act like my kid doesn't even matter."

Gabe peered out the window, "Y'know, we'll never find them if you two continue to rip each other's heads off. Sam, get in here with me and Dean, get in the car and drive."

Sam opened the car door and slid in beside Gabe as Dean got behind the wheel and started the car.

"Okay, we need a plan. We don't even know where to look," Sam said.

* * *

Mary had just woken up and screamed. She wanted her daddy. She couldn't sense her daddy anywhere and that scared her so she screamed. Sarah rushed to her.

"Good morning, Mary. Are you hungry?" She took Mary out of the crib and sat her on her lap and fed her a bottle that had already been prepared.

Mary was confused, she didn't know who this lady was but she was feeding her so she felt nice. And she knew that Eden and John were okay. But she still wanted her daddy.

"Dada!" she wailed.

"Aww, hush now, you're safe with me, sweetheart," Sarah said feeding her the bottle once more.

The bottle made Mary sleepy again and she quickly fell back to sleep. Sarah laid her back in the crib.

"Master? May I ask, what are you planning to do with the children? You aren't planning on killing them, are you?"

"Not yet. I am going to use them. I am going to raise them evil and then use them to kill their parents then if I don't see any use for them, I will dispose of them."

* * *

"Okay, what exactly happened?" Bobby asked.

"The kids got kidnapped."

"I meant how did that happen?"

Sam shrugged, "We're not sure. Dean and I put the kids to bed last night and then we all went to bed."

"And when I woke up this morning, all three of them were gone," Dean said.

"We're assuming it has to be a hunter of some sort because the house and nursery is heavily warded," Cas explained.

"Why would a hunter want to kidnap three Nephilim?"

"Probably because of their powers," Gabe answered.

"Yeah but they're only one. They don't have a whole lotta powers now, do they?"

"Not really, all three of them can sense us and Mary has angelic hearing, but that's all we know of for now," Dean explained.

"Perhaps we should go up to heaven and talk to Father and our brothers."

Dean shook his head, "I really am not sure we wanna involve the whole family."

"Dean, It might give us a lead and it would be good if we have other angels helping us."

"What good are they gonna do? They're fucking angels, if Gabe and Cas can't get a read on the whereabouts of the kids, you really think a bunch of other angels can?"

"Well it's the only plan we got."

"No it's not. The plan is to get our kids back and kick some ass, supernatural, or hunter."

"Yeah, and how we gonna do that, huh? We don't even know where the kids are for fuck's sake! Dude, I wanna kick some serious ass too, but we can't if we don't even know what we're up against."

"We don't need to know what we're up against. All we need to do is find out where they are, get the kids back, and waste them."

Cas and Gabe watched Sam and Dean argue and did nothing to stop it. They weren't sure they knew how to stop it.

"Dude, why are you always shoot first, ask questions later?"

"Why are you always, plan first, then shoot?"

"Will you two idjits shut up? God, your giving me a headache with your bickering. Look, we need to get the kids back, that much is certain. Jumping down each other's throats is not an option."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean was fuming. He was mad because they were wasting precious time in looking for the kids. Sam looked apologetic but was refusing to say it.

"Dean, Sam wants to find the children as much as you do and he's right about formulating a plan. Sam, Dean is just worried and as his brother you should know that when he's worried he gets…"Cas started.

"…Bitchy," Gabe offered.

"Yes, thank you, Gabe. You two are brothers and good hunters. You have worked well together in the past so do it again. For your children," Cas continued.

"Now kiss and make up you two," Gabe teased.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"Me too, Dean."

"Now that that's taken care of, how about we figure out a plan as to who took your children and why," Bobby said.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was on his fourth beer, Sam was on his third and trying to remain calm and level headed about the whole issue, Cas and Gabe were in Heaven, and Bobby was deep into a book. No one seemed to be getting anywhere where the kids were concerned. Just as Dean was downing his sixth beer, the hunters heard a rustle of wings and Cas and Gabe appeared.

"Heya, Cath," Dean slurred happily.

"Dean, are you drunk?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head, "No. Yeth. Whah y' fi'd ou'?"

Cas shook his head, "Alright, I think you've had way too much to drink."

"Gabey! Gimme!" Sam whined as Gabe also took the bottle away from him.

"No, Sam. You're drunk."

"So, you boys find anything?" Bobby asked.

Both angels shook their heads and teleported their husbands up into bed. Then they came back downstairs to help Bobby.

"Whaddya mean?" Bobby asked.

"Our brothers knew nothing. Father, of course he knows. For he knows all. He said that he will not help."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, Dad wants to test Sam and Dean. Test their love and faith."

"After everything those two have been through, he wants to test their faith and love?"

"Yes."

"That's bullshit. If He really knows all then He should know that Dean and Sam have faith and love for their children. Enough to find them and get them back."

* * *

"Dada! Dada!"

"Dadee! Dadee!"

"Dadee!"

Sarah was going crazy. She couldn't get the children to be quiet. If she couldn't quiet down the children, her master would be very angry. She fed them, changed them, played with them, but nothing worked. She knew it was because they couldn't sense their daddies around. She dug into the bag of supplies she had taken from the house and found their pacifiers and shoved them in their mouths. It quieted them down a little bit. It was a good thing too because her master had just entered the room. She bowed.

"Afternoon, master."

Her master ignored her and paced. Every time he came near Mary, she bawled. Sarah tried to shush her and she would be quiet until he passed by her again.

"What is wrong with that sniveling brat?"

"Sorry, Master. Either your pacing is making her dizzy or I suspect she knows that you are evil."

"Well shut her up."

"Yes, Master. C'mon now, Mary. It's alright. Just be a good little girl for a little while and then you will see your daddy again."

Mary wanted her daddy. She missed him terribly and couldn't sense him anywhere. She wanted to teleport to him like she did the other day. While sitting in Sarah's lap Mary unfolded her light blue 4 inch wings. When Sarah saw this she became terrified.

"Master?"

"What?" He asked turning to face her seeing Mary's open wings.

Eden and John saw Mary with her wings unfolded and they did the same. Just before Sarah could speak Mary flapped her wings three times and vanished. Eden and John followed Mary's lead and vanished also.

"Where'd they go?"

"I-I-don't know, Master."

"Well don't just sit there, find them!"

"Yes, master," Sarah said scrambling to her feet.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning with a major hangover. He noticed that he wasn't in his bed.

"Morning, Dean."

Dean turned around to see Cas sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Hey, Cas. What happened? Where are we?"

"We are at Bobby's. We was trying to figure out what took the children. As for what happened, you and Sam got heavily drunk."

"Damn. Sorry, Cas."

"Apologies aren't necessary, Dean. Come downstairs when you feel up to it. Bobby made breakfast and he said that there was something he wanted to talk to us about."

Dean nodded and headed for the shower as Cas headed back downstairs. Sam was sitting on the couch rubbing his temples and sipping a cup of coffee. Gabe sat next to him sucking a lollipop and staring into space. Bobby resumed his regular spot surrounded by a bunch of books. Twenty minutes later Dean joined them downstairs.

"Help yourself, boy."

Dean nodded and made a small plate. Cas was surprised. Dean usually ate a lot more at breakfast.

"Dean, are you alright? Are you ill?"

"No, Cas. I just don't have an appetite."

"Well, after you two knuckleheads got supremely drunk and had to be shipped off to bed, I continued to do some research. I think the children have been taken by a demon."

"A demon? But how? Why? That doesn't make sense. It wouldn't been able to get past the wards," Sam said.

Bobby opened up a book, "His name is Vinganza. It's Galician for Revenge. He was Lucifer's right hand man, so to speak."

"So what? He's kidnapped our children to get revenge on us?" Dean asked.

"Seems like."

"Which still doesn't explain how he got past the wards."

"I don't think it was him. See the text explains how Vinganza will go to extreme measures to enact his revenge. Even if that means he works with humans or angels."

"I guess it's safe to say that he's working with angels. Otherwise, Cas and I would've sensed him or anyone else he's using. He must've had the angel mark Vinganza's other servants the same way Cas marked Sam and Dean."

"But what does a demon of revenge want with three half human half angel babies?" Sam asked.

Bobby just shrugged.

* * *

Sarah looked up fearfully as a figure approached her. She thought it was her master coming to punish her for losing the children. She saw her companion. The one who marked her. And in his arms were the children.

"I believe they're supposed to be here?"

Sarah nodded, "How did you find them? I looked everywhere."

"Everywhere but my quarters. I believe the reason they came to me was because they sensed that I am an angel and perhaps could help them."

"Well thank you…you know? I don't even know your name."

"Raphael."

"Well, thank you, Raphael," Sarah said taking the children from him and placing them in their cribs. John started wailing and she stuffed a pacifier in his mouth to shut him up.

Soon her master entered the room. Both Sarah and Raphael bowed.

"Bring me the boy. He's going to become my test subject."

* * *

Dean and Sam were driving to the store. Dean wanted to go for a drive and Sam didn't want to let him go alone. Bobby suggested that since they were gonna be out, to pick up some things from the store. Dean's mind was reeling. His two precious girls were kidnapped and that in itself was enough to make any father mad, but to find out that the kidnapper was none other than a demon? And Lucifer's right hand man, at that? That just plain pissed him off. He turned to Sam and had no doubt that Sam was feeling the same as him.

"What do you think this demon wants?" Dean asked as he parked the car.

"To get his revenge on us for locking up Lucifer."

"But why kidnap three babies?"

"Bait?"

Dean shrugged as they walked into the store. That didn't sound right. Something about this whole situation didn't sound right. Dean followed Sam down an aisle. Sam was so busy reading the labels on the items that he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry," Sam said. He looked up at the man and gasped. "Mr. Blake?"

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, not really. We're old friends of Sarah's."

"Oh."

"So how is everything? Was she able to help you with everything you needed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarah told us a few days ago that you needed her help."

"I am sorry, but you two are seriously mistaken. I haven't seen Sarah since last year."

Sam turned and gave Dean a quizzical look. Dean just raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. She called me and said something about not wanting to come down. She said she was busy with the wedding plans."

"Huh. Okay, well sorry to bother you."

Sam and Dean walked away. They finished buying the stuff that Bobby asked them to buy and headed back to Bobby's.

"What the hell, Dean?"

"I know. Sarah's in town, but her dad doesn't know about it and he still thinks she's marrying Marcus? What the fuck?"

"Dean? You don't think…"

"I dunno. Maybe?"

Dean and Sam didn't speak the whole way back to Bobby's. Both of them deep within their own thoughts. Just as they were heading back into the house, Sam spoke up.

"Dean, it makes sense."

"How?"

"Simple. She's able to get past the wards because she's human. It makes perfect sense."

"What makes perfect sense?" Gabe asked as the boys headed into the living room.

"Sarah," Sam said.

Gabe, Cas and Bobby looked confused, "What about Sarah?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed, "We think she's working with the demon Vinganza. Sam believes that it makes sense seeing as she is human and able to get past all the wards in the nursery."

"But she seemed so sweet and kind. Honestly if it was anyone I'd have to say Lisa. She'd wanna get her revenge on Dean," Gabe said.

"Something tells me it's Sarah though. Because of the fact that she's sweet and kind and a little bit naïve, she'd be easier to control and hypnotize. Lisa isn't."

"Fine, so we say it's Sarah. What do we do?"

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah watched as her master gave the three babies an injection.

"Master? May I ask what that does?"

"It allows them to be under my control. Anything I tell them they will follow."

"Nice."

"Very."

* * *

Dean sat on the couch rubbing his eyes. It's been weeks since the kids had been kidnapped and all they found out was who was behind it. They needed to find out where they were. Everyone was on edge and worried beyond all ends.

"Dean?"

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say unless it's something about you finding where the kids are," Dean replied without opening his eyes.

Sam looked a little hurt and left Dean alone and went back to the other room with Bobby and picked up a book.

"Dean alright?"

"He's being pissy."

"Figures."

"How are we gonna find them Bobby? I mean there is nothing in these books."

Bobby just shrugged and turned back to his book when his cell phone rang.

"Singer. What've you got for me Josiah?"

Sam lifted his head the name Josiah sounding familiar. After several minutes, Bobby hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Josiah is a fairly new hunter, but he's good. When you all told me about the kids being kidnapped I put the word out to a few good hunters that I thought might be able to help. Josiah said that he's not a hundred percent sure, but he thought he heard babies crying coming from a wooded area not too far off the Lake Michigan."

"Well it's worth a shot. Dean!"

Of course Dean ignored him so Sam called Gabe and Cas. Shortly after Sam heard fluttering and Cas and Gabe appeared.

"You called, Sam?"

"Yeah. We think we may have a lead as to where the girls are. I tried talking to Dean but he is in his 'fuck the world' mood."

Cas nodded, "I will get him," he said and walked to where Dean was sitting on the couch.

Dean was lounging on the couch now with a beer in his hand and his eyes were still closed. Cas noticed that he looked like he had been crying. Cas shook his head, this wouldn't do.

"This won't do, Dean. Dean Winchester doesn't cry. Dean Winchester gets his butt in gear and kicks ass."

Dean opened his eyes, "What do you want, Cas?"

"Sam and Bobby said they may have a lead to where the children are."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Sam said that you were in a foul mood and I came to get you."

Dean put down his beer and stood up, "Well let's see what that lead is."

* * *

"Let's try something simple. Sarah, you stand over there by the door."

"Yes, master," Sarah answered as she did what her master asked.

"Good. Now we are going to see how well these children listen," he turned to the children staring at him with blank eyes. "Fly over to Sarah."

Sarah watched as Mary and Eden opened their wings and disappeared reappearing right in front of her. John didn't move.

"What's wrong with you, you brat?" her master yelled.

"Master? Forgive me, but it must be because he can't hear."

"What! If he can't hear than he is practically useless. Why am I just finding out about this now?"

Sarah bowed, "Forgive me master, I thought I told you."

"Get rid of him."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"Josiah said that he was hunting a wendigo in the forest area around Lake Michigan where he heard babies crying," Bobby said.

"That's not a lot to go on," Dean commented.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot to check it out, Dean," Sam said.

"Hold the phone everybody," Gabe said closing his eyes.

"What is it, Gabe?"

"John," Cas said.

"What about him?"

"We can sense him. I don't know how, but we can sense him," Gabe said.

"What about the girls?"

Cas shook his head, "No, Dean. But this is a good thing. If we can sense John that means we can go to him and he might be able to lead us to where the girls are."

"Well, let's go."

"It would be easier and quicker if Gabe and I teleported you and Sam."

"Of course it would," Dean muttered. "Fine. Let's go."

Cas took Dean's hand and Sam held Gabe's and the four of them disappeared.

"I'll just stay here," Bobby muttered.

* * *

"Dada!" John screamed wiggling in Sarah's arms.

"I'm sorry little one. I know you know how to find your parents. I just hope they'll forgive me for this."

Sarah placed John down by some trees and without looking back, headed back to the hideout. Not two minutes later Sam, Gabe, Cas, and Dean appeared in front of the tree.

"Dada!" John squealed.

"Oh right. After all this time it's you he wants. He doesn't even care about his other daddy," Gabe said as Sam picked up John.

"Hey little guy. Why is he out here?"

"I dunno, maybe has something to do with the fact that Cas and Gabe were able to sense him. Now all we have to do is find Mary and Eden and kick a little demon ass."

"Right. We need a plan. We not only have to deal with a demon, but we have an angel and a human," Sam said as John tugged on his sleeve. "What is it, little guy?"

"Dada! Bad."

"What's bad?" Sam asked.

John looked at Sam and said, "Dada, bad. Bad!"

"Okay little guy, relax. We'll find out what's bad."

Gabe took John in his arms and placed two fingers to his son's temple. He was instantly given images of John, Eden, and Mary in the arms of Sarah. He saw how they had tried to escape and flown right into another angel's arms. The last image he saw was the demon giving the three some kind of injections and how Mary and Eden did exactly what the demon asked. Gabe gasped and pulled his fingers away.

"Gabe?"

"The demon gave all of them some kind of mind controlling injection. I think the only reason it didn't work on John was because he can't hear."

"So my girls are being controlled by a demon?" Dean growled.

"Gabe, did you see where they were?" Sam asked.

"Yup, and I saw Sarah and the angel."

"Fuck, I knew it. Who's the angel?"

"Raphael."

"Raphael?" Cas asked.

Gabe nodded.

"Perfect, so we definitely need a plan," Sam said.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam held John in his arms shushing him to sleep as the group headed up the path most likely where John had come from.

"Hey guys, one of us is gonna have to stay here with John."

Gabe nodded, "You're right, Sammy, so what's the plan?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno. Go in there and smite some evil sonsabitches."

The four found themselves in front of what looked like a shack or small house. John, who had begun to doze off, started screaming.

"Bad! Dada, Bad!"

Sam rocked John and shushed him.

"Uh, guys, we may have a problem," Gabe said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"We won't be able to go inside. It has been warded against angels," Cas explained.

"Shit! So what do we do know?"

"Well since Cas and Gabe can't go inside they can stay here with John and you and I can go inside and take care of business," Sam said.

"Great, two against three, that's unfair."

"Dean, it will be easy. Use Ruby's knife on the demon, an angel blade on Raphael and then we'll just stick Sarah in a mental institute," Sam giggled a little at that last statement.

"First off, where are we gonna get an angel blade? It's not like we have them in stock around here."

"I have one," Gabe said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've always kept one on me just in case I needed it or something."

"See, Dean, piece of cake. Or pie."

"Not really. I mean it won't be easy just to waltz in there and start sticking things in them not to mention Sarah in there."

"Like I said we'll just stick her in a mental hospital. It's not like anyone will believe her anyway."

"Is that supposed to be funny? Cause it ain't. Don't forget my girls are in there."

"Well what do you suppose we do with her?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know. I honestly don't care; I just wanna get my babies and go home."

"Well then let's go," Sam said handing John to Gabe.

* * *

Dean held onto his babies tight and kissed them profusely.

"Dean, we gotta go before someone comes."

Dean nodded, scooped up his girls and he and Sam exited the building. They didn't see Cas or Gabe and Sam figured that they were waiting by the car.

"Hey, you want me to take one?"

Dean shook his head, "Naw, I'm good thanks. Let's just get outta here."

The brothers headed toward the car where Cas and Gabe were leaning against. When Gabe saw them he ran upto Sam and placed a big sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Thank goodness, we were getting worried. You've been in there for hours and we thought something happened to you guys."

Dean walked up to Cas and Cas kissed him hungrily. Then he looked at his girls.

"Are they okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, they seem to be fine. I think they're just a bit tired. Let's go home."

Cas nodded as he took the girls from Dean and headed into the backseat as Dean unlocked the car.

"Dadee! Dadee!" Mary cried.

Gabe got in beside his brother with John asleep on his lap and Sam climbed into the passenger seat as Dean started the car. _Thank goodness our children are safe. I don't know what I would've done if they weren't,_ Dean thought and Cas smiled.

"Me neither."

"Um guys, where's Sarah?" Gabe asked.

Sam sighed heavily and Dean kept his eyes on the road and refused to look at anyone. Cas and Gabe looked at each other then at their husbands.

"Sammy?" Gabe asked.

"She's dead. It was an accident really. She was trying to protect the demon. When Dean went to stab him, she jumped in front and got hit with the blade."

Cas and Gabe didn't say anything the whole way home. They knew that their lovers felt bad about Sarah's death. When they got home Sam and Gabe went into their house and Dean and Cas went into theirs. Cas put the girls to bed and Dean called Bobby to tell him everything.

* * *

Gabe had just put John in his crib and after triple checking the wards and sigils and making sure the baby monitor was on, he headed to the bedroom where he found Sam sitting on the bed. He wasn't crying or anything just staring into space.

"Sammy? You okay?" Gabe asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah."

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

"Yeah, I know that, but it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid. I mean what if something or someone else comes and tries to take John away? I don't wanna lose him, Gabe. I feel like the worst father in the world cause I couldn't protect him from that demon."

"Sam, look at me. First of all, you are an amazing father. It wasn't your fault he got taken. That doesn't mean you're a bad father. Second of all, you won't lose him, alright? John's got you, me, Cas, Dean, and Bobby protecting him so nothing like this will ever happen again, okay."

Sam sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Cas and Dean lay in bed together after putting the girls in their cribs.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

"You know what happened with Sarah wasn't your fault."

"I know. She was a good kid; she didn't deserve to die like that."

"You're right, but she made that choice. To follow something evil and protect it with her life."

Dean sighed, "Cas, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but stop cause it's not working."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, babe. I'm just tired. Good night," Dean said and turned on his side.

"Goodnight, Dean."

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Cas, I don't know. What if he's not happy? What'll I do then?"

"Gabe, Sam will be very happy. Trust me."

Cas and Gabe were babysitting the kids while Sam and Dean were at work. Mary, Eden, and John were upstairs in the girls' room playing while Cas and Gabe sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Suddenly the angels heard a loud thump. Rushing upstairs they found Mary on the floor halfway across the room with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it, Dadee," Eden cried.

Gabe picked up Mary, "What happened?"

"We was playing and Mary had my toy. I wanted it back…"

"So you pushed her?" Cas asked.

Eden cried and shook her head, "No, Dadee, I just was trying to take my toy back and I pulled the toy and she landed over there. I'm sorry!"

Cas hushed Eden, "Next time you ask for the toy you don't snatch from your sister, understand?"

Eden nodded, "Yes, Dadee."

"Guess we know which of your daughters has super strength," Gabe said setting Mary back down.

Cas and Gabe were so busy with the girls that they didn't notice how John disappeared from the room.

* * *

John reappeared at the front door just as it was opening and called out "Boo!" and laughed at the shocked faces of his daddy and his uncle.

"Not. Funny. John," Sam said and signed to his son.

"Sorry, dada," John signed back just as Cas and Gabe came running down the stairs.

"John!" Gabe yelled.

"its okay, Gabe. John here thought it would be funny if he scared his dada and his uncle," Sam said and signed at the same time.

John shook his head and laughed. Dean and Sam took off their coats and sat on the couch.

"So how was y'all's day? The girls cause any problems?" Dean asked.

"Eden has super strength," Cas said.

Dean sat up, "What?"

"Yeah, she accidentally threw Mary across the room trying to get her toy."

"Wait, Eden threw her sister across the room? Eden! Mary!"

"Take it easy, Dean, Gabe and I handled it."

Mary and Eden came running down the stairs, "Yes, Dada?"

"Eden, did you throw Mary across the room?" Dean asked.

Eden put her head down, "Yes, dada."

"Didn't I tell you guys that you are not allowed to use your powers on each other?"

"I didn't mean it, Dada! It was an assident."

"Dean, she didn't know that she could do that," Cas explained.

John began pulling on Gabe's arm. Gabe crouched down, "What's up, little man?"

"I'm hungry," John signed and Gabe sighed.

"John, you just had lunch not too long ago," he signed back.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again," John signed.

Gabe shook his head and looked at his husband, "Your son is a bottomless pit, Sammy."

"Hey, don't look at me. He doesn't get that from me."

"How about we all go grab some food cause I'm pretty hungry myself," Dean said.

Gabe nodded, "Sounds goo-"He suddenly covered his mouth and flew out the room.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused until Gabe came back into the room and said, "Sounds good."

"Gabe, you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Sam just shook his head, "Alright if you say so. So are we gonna go out to eat or we gonna order in?"

"I say we go out to eat," Dean said.

"Perhaps we should just order, Dean. There isn't enough room in the car."

"Fine," Dean ran into the kitchen and rummaged through a drawer for a menu. "So, hamburgers everyone?"

"Yes!" Mary and Eden cried at the same time.

Dean chuckled, "My girls."

"Really, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean chucked the menu at his brother, "Well, see what you and your family want."

Twenty minutes later, Dean went back in the kitchen and ordered food for everyone and Sam took the children upstairs to play. This left Cas and Gabe with a few minutes alone.

"Gabe, you need to tell him."

"Not now, Cas. I can't."

"Gabe, the longer you wait, the worse it can get. You need to tell him that your pregnant."

"I can't. What if he doesn't want it? Or what if he gets mad at me?"

"Is that what you really think Sam'll do?" Dean asked coming into the living room.

"Dean, we didn't even notice you were there?" Cas said.

"I know. Answer the question, Gabe."

"I don't know. I'm just afraid of how he'll react."

"Gabe, Sam has always wanted a big family. Hearing that your gonna have another baby will make him ecstatic. But you gotta tell him."

Sam came downstairs after playing with the kids and noticed that everyone seemed to be in deep conversation. "What's going on, guys?"

Dean looked up, "Nothing, bro. Just discussing the split of the girls' powers," he lied.

"Uh-huh. Did the food get here yet?"

"No. It should be coming soon."

Just then the doorbell rang and Dean headed to go answer it only to be stopped my Eden teleporting in front of him screaming.

"Dada! No!"

"Eden, what's wrong?"

"Demon, Dada!"

"Demon?"

"Yes."

Dean looked at Cas who shrugged. Dean nodded to Eden as the doorbell rang again. He went to the closet where he kept all his hunting equipment and grabbed a flask of holy water. When he came back John and Mary were standing with Cas, Gabe, and Sam. Dean opened the door.

"Hey, man sorry about that, had to get my wallet."

"No problem. Twenty fifty."

"Sure," Dean said then splashed the guy with Holy water and he screamed and growled flashing his eyes black.

"Big mistake, Winchester," The demon said grabbing him around his neck.

"Dean!" Cas cried.

"See I didn't come alone," the demon said as two more demons flanked him. The three of them started walking in the house and everyone started backing up.

"Such a pretty little family. So sad that they're gonna die. And you're gonna watch them all die like you watched my family die."

Dean saw Cas whisper something to Mary and Gabe sign something to John, but he didn't know what. He struggled with the demon only to find he was very strong. There were suddenly two bright flashes of light behind him and the demon as they heard screams. The demon holding Dean turned around and Dean was able to see John and Mary by the two empty vessels of the demons.

"Demons go bye-bye," Mary giggled and high-fived John.

The demon growled and dropped Dean and started to advance on Mary and John. The kids opened their wings and flew out of reach and back to their fathers. Dean stood up.

"I'm gonna give you two choices: retreat, or suffer your death at the hands of two hunters, an angel, an archangel, and three half angels. The choice is yours."

The demon took one look at Mary and John and fled. Mary, Eden, and John all laughed. Dean then looked at Cas.

"So wanna explain, please?"

Cas chuckled, "Eden is able to sense demons. Mary, like John can smite demons. Because of the power split between the girls, Mary can't sense demons and Eden can't kill them."

"Like how Mary has angelic hearing and Eden has super strength?"

"Exactly."

"Dude, and here I though me and Sam were hard to handle," Dean said as he picked up the bags of food and placed them on the table. Sam noticed that Gabe disappeared again. He turned to Cas and Dean.

"Alright you two, what's up with Gabe?"

"Whaddya talking about, Sammy?"

"Don't give me that, Dean. I know you two know what's going on and I wanna know."

"Sam, that is something you must talk about with Gabe," Cas said.

"Well I would if he wouldn't keep disappearing on me. Cas, please?"

Cas shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sam, but trust me you need to ask Gabe."

"Yeah but after we eat," Dean said. "Kids! Come and eat!"

Dean chuckled as he heard three steps of footsteps heading toward the kitchen. Gabe came into the kitchen a few minutes after the kids. Every one sat at the table and prepared to eat. John opened his wings and Gabe tapped him.

"No wings at the table, John," he signed.

John nodded and folded his wings away. Everyone made small talk while they ate. Sam kept glaring at Gabe. Gabe looked confused as to why Sam looked so angry. He probed Sam's mind and found that Sam thought he was keeping secrets and disappearing on him because he no longer loved him.

"That's not true, Sammy. I do love you."

"Stay outta my fucking head!" Sam screamed.

"Sam! Watch the mouth around the kids," Dean said.

"Whatever," Sam said and got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Gabe looked at Dean and Cas, "What's wrong with him?"

"He feels your keeping secrets from him and technically you are, Gabe. Listen, why don't you let John spend the night here and you and Sam have some time alone. And Gabe?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Tell him. Or I will tomorrow."

Gabe sighed and nodded.

* * *

After they came home from Dean and Cas', Sam stomped upstairs and into the bedroom. Only to find that Gabe had teleported himself into the bedroom.

"Babe, we need to talk," Gabe said.

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"I wasn't keeping secrets from you. I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

Sam turned from where he was sitting away from Gabe, "Tell me what, Gabe?"

"I'm pregnant, Sammy."

Sam grinned for a few seconds then frowned, "Who's is it?"

Gabe jerked like he had been slapped, "What?"

"I said who's baby is it?"

"How could you ask me that? It's yours."

"How can you be so sure? I mean I'm not the only one you slept with right? Remember that god Kali or whatever her name was that you slept with?"

Gabe's mouth dropped open, "Are you seriously asking me this? You never once asked me when we had John and all of a sudden I turn up pregnant again and you accuse me of cheating? I am a freaking Archangel. If there is anything that you should know about us it's that we remain loyal to those we love."

"Really? What about the fact that you kept secrets from me?"

"I didn't keep secrets from you. Dammit! I thought you'd be happy to have another child, I guess Dean was wrong."

"Dean? Dean knows? You told Dean before me?"

"Well actually I told Cas and he overheard me. He was only telling me how you'd be happy and not mad, but I guess that's wrong."

Sam's anger dissipated a little, "Wait, you were worried that I'd be angry because you were pregnant?"

Gabe nodded, "Yes. I wasn't sure how you would feel having another baby. Sammy, I love you and you know that. Didn't the last six years together mean anything to you? I would never cheat, lie, or hurt you in anyway."

Tears pooled in Sam's eyes, "I'm sorry, Gabe."

Gabe pulled Sam onto him, "Don't worry about it, Sammy."

* * *

The next morning, Dean was up making pancakes for the kids when the doorbell rang. He turned the fire down low and opened the door to find Sam and Gabe standing there with huge grins on their faces. Dean just shook his head and let them inside.

"You guys, want breakfast? I'm making pancakes for the kids."

"Nah, we're good. We just ate," Sam said.

"Yeah, I just had a mouthful of Sammy."

Dean grimaced, "Dude, too much information."

Just as Cas and the kids came downstairs Dean was putting the last batch on the table. John ran straight to his daddies. Sam scooped him up.

"Dada, uncle Dean made pancakes," he signed.

Sam nodded his head to show that he knows. John jumped down and went to sit next to Eden. Sam and Gabe sat down.

"We have some news that we would like to share with everyone," Sam said and signed at the same time.

"What, uncle Sammy?" Eden asked.

"Well, your uncle Gabe and I are going to be having another baby. This means that John's gonna be an older brother and you two will be getting another cousin soon."

"We got anoder cuzin?" Mary asked.

Cas chuckled, "Not yet Mary, but soon."

"Oh," she said and turned to John. "Are you happy? You gonna be oder broder."

Sam chuckled and signed what Mary asked to John since Mary and Eden didn't know how to sign too many things yet. John sported a huge grin and nodded.

* * *

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

Dean was sitting with Mary, Eden, and John downstairs in Sam and Gabe's house while Cas delivered Gabe's baby and Sam sat with him. The kids were getting restless and so was Dean. He had colored with them, they watched a movie, and had even taken a nap. Dean was fresh outta ideas. He was just about to ask the kids if they wanted to watch another movie when Sam came running down the stairs sweaty and outta breath.

"It's a girl, Dean. A girl."

"Congratulations, bro."

"C'mon, let's take the kids upstairs to see her." Sam turned to John and signed, "You wanna see your baby sister?"

John nodded and Mary squealed.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Okay, we'll all go see, but you have to be gentle and quiet because uncle Gabe is gonna be tired and the baby might be sleeping," Dean told his daughters.

The girls nodded and the five of them went upstairs to see Gabe and the baby. Sam led the way with John and when Dean and the girls went inside they saw Gabe propped up in the bed holding a tiny bundle. Cas was sitting in the chair next to the bed looking exhausted. Dean walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey."

"C'mon you two come see your cousin," Dean said.

Eden got up on Cas' lap as Dean picked up Mary.

"Guys, this is Emily Rose Winchester. Emily Rose, this is your family," Gabe said smiling.

"She's pretty, uncle Gabe," Mary said.

And she was the most adorable addition to the Winchester house.

**END**


End file.
